Mating Season
by Golden Rage
Summary: this is now fixed... I accidentally deleted it trying to fix it so i had to re-post it. Tesla (in brown) and Atlis (in black) are shown in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This is my first Fairy Tale fan fic. Its about Mating Season and how if affects the Male and Female Dragon Slayers differently. There are two O.C. Characters named Atlis and Tesla, they are the main characters of the story and also Dragon Slayers. It is not for children! There are some Limes and Lemons in this story. I do not own Fairy Tale!**_

Mating Season - Chapter 1

The men gathered together at the Fairy Tail guild hall to discuss the upcoming events. Only a few days remained before all hell would break lose in Magnolia. It was late at night when Mira left the guild hall unlocked for them so they could have peace and quiet.

She knew this was an important gathering. They needed to figure out how to protect the women from themselves.

"Atlis would be way way WAY better than Tesla." Natsu stated plopping down next to Gajeel. "Hey… that's my sister you're talking about Flamebrain." Gajeel glared down the fire mage after connecting a hard punch to his shoulder.

"You wanna go Iron face?" Natsu sprung to his feet, ready to take on the iron slayer. "Pfft…"

Gajeel shrugged it off, only making Natsu more angry. "We should be focusing on how to avoid marking, not who is better." Sting said, walking into the guild, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch in tow.

"Yes. We need to make sure that we don't mark either one of them." Rogue added. "Well I wouldn't mind marking Tesla." Sting nudged Rogue with his elbow, wagging his eyebrows at him.

"You think you can handle those swings…. FOREVER?" Gajeel knew he couldn't do it, handle her swings. She was so bipolar to begin with, the swings made things worse.

"If I had a choice. I would choose Atlis. She is more my type. She's smart beautiful, and sophisticated. Tesla is hot, but she is so rowdy and loud." Rogue had a thing for the sun dragon slayer since the second he saw her at the Grand Magic Games.

After finding out she was Gajeel's sister, he backed off. But that didn't mean he didn't like the idea of having just one night with the black haired beauty.

Sting, like Rogue, had his eyes on Tesla since the games. She was fun and exciting. Her swings didn't bother him... yet. He had only seen her 'horny' swing. He was infatuated with the moon slayer.

She was right up his alley on girls, he liked them a bit crazy. That meant better sex in his opinion. "Well, we need to figure out what to do to keep them away from us. This will be the first mating season we have had with two fully matured female dragon slayers here." Natsu scratched the back of his head, he wasn't ready to mark someone yet, let alone one of his friends, and against her will.

Natsu was really hoping to mark Lucy. They started seeing each other right after the games. "Don't get me wrong, I mean Tesla is super SUPER hot. I could totally get on board with having sex with her everyday for the rest of my life.

But those swings… I can't do it guys. I can't handle those swings forever." Gajeel grabbed Stings shirt pulling him close to his face to show the intensity in his eyes, completely ignoring Natsu.

A deep manly voice reverberated from the end of the bar, "Good thing i'm immune to her crazy ass!" Laxus finally spoke. He brought the sweating bottle in his hand to his lips. It was snatched away from him. He growled at the beer thief.

"Crazy ass huh?" Tesla took a sip of the beer and jumped to take a seat on the stool next to her brother, Dojo flying over to Frosch. The two exceeds had become close friends after the games.

He spent a lot of time at Sabertooth with Tesla. Tesla had become very close frenemies with Orga. They were good friends, but always had some kind of rivalry going on between them. "Its nice to know that I'm preferred over you though." Atlis stepped into the guild, Roari with her. Roari spotted Lector and made his way to his new found friend.

They enjoyed trying to get Dojo to do some of the craziest things. Laxus watched intently as the sun girl sauntered past him, her hips swaying as she walked. He was clearly drooling over the green eyed dragon as she walked past him.

A loud smack echoed throughout the room as Tesla smacked him on the back of the head, glaring at him. "Eyes off!" She sneered before hopping off the stool to take a seat at the table with the rest of the guys. Laxus shrugged, joining the rest of the dragon slayers.

Sting sat next to Tesla, he seemed to be the only one that was willing to deal with her swings. He swung his arm over her shoulder. "So it looks like we are all here." He stated, getting a mean look from Laxus.

"I got the Thunder Legion to watch their house. Freed will set up runes, but knowing us, we will probably manage to break through them. And Ever and Bixlow can't hold us all off for long." Laxus had squeezed his large body in between Sting and Tesla, much to Stings dislike.

"Well I got Orga to help too." Tesla added flopping her face to the table, looking into the small gathering of dragons. "Well Erza will be helping." Natsu yawned.

"And Gray and Juvia are gonna keep an eye on you guys too." He continued after finishing his big yawn. Tesla growled hearing Juvias name. They were always fighting. It must be the elemental difference. Tesla was born with lightning magic, her dragon slayer magic was implanted in her. Juvia was a water mage. It was only natural that the two would bump heads.

"Well we all know horn dog over there will be the first to go." Tesla muttered looking at Rogue, her cheek still pressed against the table. His face grew noticeably hot. No one knew why but he always got it the worst. The group spent the night, and well into the morning talking of what to do come mating season.

Male dragon slayers were naturally attracted to female dragon slayers. Not to mention, during mating season, they will pursue the female dragons over non dragons. And to add insult to injury, it was happening the same week of the full moon.

Tesla was going to have another swing, an urge she couldn't control to well. No one knew what the swing would be until it happened. She was dreading it this time around. And to top it all off, it was one of the hottest summers Magnolia had seen in decades.

Not a day had gone by that wasn't 100 degrees or more outside. Meaning, Atlis was not only physically hotter, but also kinda horny. Tesla was completely irresistible in the moonlight, Atlis was the same on hot days.

The hotter the day, the more irresistible she was to everyone. Luckily, Wendy was immune to mating season. Gajeel spent the majority of the night staring down Teslas low cut black top.

Sting glared the whole time. On the other side of the table, Rogue admired Atlis' curves, as Laxus gave him the mean mug. "So everyone should be in place for all of this right?" Tesla mumbled as she lifter her head from the hard oak.

Everyone agreed to the plan. All the girls had to do was not worry about hurting the men if they needed to get away. All of the people helping had their positions to stand. "You won't get marked as long as everything goes to plan." Laxus proclaimed as he stretched his arms, releasing a large yawn.

"I'll walk you home." He yanked Tesla up from her seat not wanting to leave her alone with the two pervs gawking over her. Gajeel shook his head and grabbed Atlis' hand seeing Rogue look her up and down.

"Ya… I'll walk you home too." He pulled her away as she waved to the three remaining dragons. "Good luck not marking us." She joked as she was tugged through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Mating Season - Chapter 2

The next few days were dreadful ones. No one expected Bixlow to get injured so badly on a job, or Orga to go missing on his latest expedition. Fortunately, Freed was still around to set up runes. "They won't be as strong. I haven't had much time to write them." Freed apologized as he set his first rune.

Tesla was worried for Orga. He was one of her best friends, but she was more so worried if she was going to make it through the week with her decency and self worth intact. "Its ok Freed. Just do your best.

Atlis and I can take care of ourselves. But your runes make it easier on us." She smiled up at the green haired man as she pressed the porcelain of her coffee mug to her lips.

Atlis skipped out the front door of their cottage, coffee in hand. "Good, you're getting the runes up." She stated kissing Freed on the cheek, making him blush a deep wine red.

"Y-y-y-yes…" He stuttered focusing back to his task. "If you keep doing that you're gonna break him. And I didn't keep the receipt." Tesla joked smiling into her mug. "Oh, B-T-dubs I just got more bad news." Atlis frowned.

"Gray and Erza can't make it back. I guess a big storm hit the village they were at and now they are stuck there." Atlis was not thrilled that they were slowly losing their defenses.

"Just great. First its Bixlow, then Orga, now its Erza and Gray… What else could go wrong?" She flinched as soon as she said it.

Atlis was very superstitious. The sun girl raised her hand, the morning paper rolled up in it, and cracked it across the back of her head. "Are you fucking kidding me Tesla?" She hissed before stomping back inside. Freed looked back at the moon slayer still hunched from the 'attack'. "Woops…" She shrugged before making her way back inside.

"Its all gonna happen at once tonight Atlis. So remember to pay close attention to how i'm acting." Tesla recalled the last time Atlis forgot about her swings. Alot of people were hurt because of that. "I know, I know…" She sassed.

"I only forgot once. And all those people recovered just fine." She stated pointing her finger at a smirking Tesla.

"Well, my swing may be unusual being that its mating season." She said sitting at the table. "Fucking moon…" Tesla scowled to herself before finishing her cup of coffee.

"Blame satan himself for that. Not the moon." Atlis spoke of Tesla's father, Ivan. She took the seat in front of the moon mage and sipped her sweet caffeine. "We really need to watch our caffeine intake Atlis. Its getting out of hand." she had rose to pour herself another mug of brew.

"Ehh…." Atlis shrugged as she slouched in her seat. The two girls prepared for the day. Only a few hours remained before the chaos would ensue. Hopefully, If Atlis was lucky, Tesla would start showing signs of what her swing was this time.

Mentally, Atlis had her fingers crossed it was something easy to deal with. Like wanting to wear cotton, or needing to be touching fur or something she could fix in an instant.

Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. Laxus and Gajeel walked through the door to make sure everything was in place and they were ready for the first night. Teslas eyes didn't leave Gajeel. She bit her lower lip and crossed her legs.

*SHIT!* Atlis thought, swiftly kicking the two out. "Are you serious Tes?!" She bellowed. Tesla shook her head in shame. This was going to be harder than either one of them had anticipated. "Ugh… Ok, ok,ok… we can do this…" She tapped her foot on the floor, her hand to her chin.

"You suppressed really well at the games right? Youll do fine now." She assured her friend. Embarrassment filled her beautiful blue eyes as she looked up to connect with Atlis'. "Really…? Your brother?" She whimpered, feeling nauseated that she wanted him so badly. Atlis shook her head smiling. "Dont worry I won't let him mark you.

No one is marking anyone. And you're definitely not having sex with him. I'll make damn sure of that." She insisted as she looked out the window to see if they were coming yet.

Twilight filled the skies, and the dragons were on the hunt. Roari and Dojo left town for the week. Atlis and Tesla did not want their beloved exceeds to get hurt in the mess of things. Lector and Frosch went with them, they all needed a vacation anyways. There dragon partners had been working hard, going on job after job.

Tesla went outside with a nice hot cup of cocoa to absorb some moon rays. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She ducked below the railing on the porch, as if it was going to hide her. "Atlis." She whispered through the open window.

Atlis tip toed outside and glanced around, keeping low so she wouldn't be seen. Thier scent filled the wooded area they lived in. The two girls may have different tastes in what time of day they prefered, but both loved the woods over the city. Deep red eyes shone in the moonlight. Atlis feared it may be Gajeel coming for Tesla.

"Don't move." Atlis whispered as she snuck to the side of the cabin, next to where Tesla pointed for the sound. Tesla waited patiently, scanning the horizon for any intruders. Atlis crept quietly, watching for the eyes that peered on from afar.

Just then, Evergreen popped up from out of nowhere. Atlis chirped, quickly covering her mouth so she didn't draw attention to herself. "What the hell ever!" Atlis scolded softly. "Sorry. I heard something out here.

Thought I'd check to see if anyone was here." Evergreen was hunched a bit. Even though the male dragon slayers were gunning for the female dragon slayers, the women were still targets.

Luckily for the other girls, if Atlis or Tesla were anywhere near the guys would almost completely ignore them. Ever was still fearful that maybe one of them would mark her. She was still secretly, although not very good at hiding it, pining over Elfman. If she were to be marked, her shot with him would be done for.

A loud crash was heard from the other side of the house. Atlis lifted her nose and took in a familiar scent. "Gajeel!" She snarled, racing to the noise. Atlis and Gajeel were immune to each other just as Laxus and Tesla were.

They could smell the other scent just fine. But as far as the other males dragons went, the girls scent detection was minimal. They couldn't tell who was who or where they were at all. It made everything so much harder for them.

Atlis made it to the other side of the house where Gajeel was slamming his fists on the rune. He had spotted Tesla trying to hide on the porch. There was a look in his eyes that made Atlis' knees tremble.

*If Gajeel is this bad then…* Another crash hit the rune. Rogue was pushing his head to the scripture staring Atlis down, an almost evil smirk on his face.

She stepped back a few steps, running into a equally as terrified Tesla. "This week is gonna suck." Tesla stated as Atlis' hip hit her butt. Atlis stared into the vacant red eyes glued to her.

"They seem stronger to me." Her senses told her that there was an aura about them that was a bit unsettling. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Tesla whined dropping to the ground, her head falling almost in defeat. Atlis smiled, "Don't worry Tes. We are strong too.

Us female dragons are internally programmed to avoid getting marked." Atlis now as close to Rogue as she could get without crossing the threshold of the rune. She squinted at Rogue and stuck her tongue out at him, almost teasing the shadow dragon. She turned to see Tesla had disappeared.

Her head shifted from side to side, frantically trying to locate her comrade. She spotted her, inches away from leaving the rune. She was going to Gajeel. *Damn swings!* She thought before quickly placing a large amount of dentistry on her, stopping her just in time. Tesla whimpered being so close to getting what she desired so badly.

"Sorry Tes. But that is danger… So I no can let yous go." She joked talking with a strange accent, waving her finger at the horny moon dragon. Tesla looked as if she was in pain. Her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

She was going to have a hard time with mating season. Atlis knew the day would grow hot and she would have a hard time avoiding the men as well. The two dragons continued to slam on the rune, in an attempt to break through.

Atlis and Tesla sat on the porch, sipping their cocoa watching the now three dragons try to break through Freeds magic.

Laxus had joined the fun only a short time before they decided to observe them. "Lets not tease them. If they break through the rune, we are fucked." Tesla noted looking over at Atlis, who was admiring her luscious boobs.

It was the heat. It made every bit of her significantly hotter. Even the women would take notice of her good looks. "What? They look awesome." She gloated. Laxus was begging Tesla to let him through as he rammed into the rune walls.

"Sorry Broski. No can do. Just stay out there like a good boy." Tesla hollered back with a goofy smile on her face. He growled and slammed harder into the rune. It broke.

The girls jumped from their seats, startled that they managed to get through. It was a good thing that Atlis suggested they keep an eye on the guys because it didn't make a sound when it broke. Tesla faced Gajeel ready to attack.

She knew Laxus wasn't going to go near her and Gajeel didn't care that Atlis was even there. She connected a Moon dragon roar before darting off into the woods. She wanted to wait for Atlis, but being together outside of the safety of the rune would make them sitting ducks for the dragons hunting them.

*I hope shes ok.* Tesla thought running through the trees as fast as she could, occasionally looking behind her. As she glanced back, she ran into something, knocking her lightly to the ground.

She looked up to see a hand extended to her. On the other end of that hand was Sting. She crawled back, until she hit a tree. She was stumbling over her words, she wasn't about to get marked, especially by Sting Eucliffe.

She was about to speak but his hand darted to her mouth forcing it shut, his finger over his lips as he shushed her. He pressed himself close to her as Gajeel stopped to smell the air on the other side of the large tree she was up against. He ran having thought he lost her scent.

"Sorry, I had to mask your scent with my own." He smiled releasing her mouth and helping her up. She tilted her head, confusion sweeping her face. "Huh? Don't you wanna try and fuck me or something?" She asked.

Her loins were burning for the blonde haired guild master in front of her but she was suppressing a bit better than before. "Well of course I do." He took a step closer to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"But, I don't think mating season has affected me yet." He shrugged stepping back to look for anyone coming. "Looks like the coast is clear. Wheres Atlis?" He was pulling her along an old path that had been overtaken by shrubs and vines.

"Not sure. As soon as Rogue, Gajeel, and Laxus broke through Freeds rune, I hit Gajeel with a roar and high tailed it out of there." Her guard was up.

She wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. She was ready to fight the white dragon if need be, but she didn't want to have to do that. "I hope she got away." He said looking back at her.

She looked into the abyss of his blue eyes to see how sincere he was about his concern for Atlis. "Me too." Tesla responded letting her guard down a bit. They entered a small opening in the trees.

It was almost like it was out of a dream. Butterflies fluttered around the beautiful flowers. A stream trickled by in the middle of the opening.

The moon was shining right onto a log that sat in front of the stream. "Well this place is far enough off the map, I don't think anyone will find you here." He stated sitting down on the moss covered log smiling at the moon slayer.

She forced a smile, still a bit apprehensive about this whole situation. Only, it wasn't him she was worried about now.

Back at the cabin, Atlis was face to face with two horny dragon slayers. Lust filled Laxus eyes as he slowly sauntered toward the small girl. She backed away slowly, unsure how she was gonna get out of this one.

Laxus was stronger than her to begin with, fighting him off now was going to be much more difficult. She laid some density on Rogue and stunned Laxus with a sun dragon iron fist.

*I hope Gajeel didn't catch up to Tesla. Her anti gravity magic won't be as effective on him like mine with Rogue.* The density placed on Rogue was just barely holding him back.

He reminded her of a zombie crawling to get at human flesh. He dragged his heavy body across the ground at her feet. As Laxus shook the force of the blow off, she ran with no destination in mind. She glanced back to see if she was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mating Season - Chapter 3

She stopped to catch her breath. A stick cracked under the weight of an onlooker. "Who's there?" She asked between heavy breaths.

Natsu stepped from behind a tree. "Just me. Don't worry I don't think its hit me yet." He smiled at her tilting his head to the left. She was in her fighting stance, prepared for any deception.

"I dont believe you." She said reluctantly. Natsu was one of her close friends. It pained her to have to say that to him. "Im sorry Natsu. But I can't really trust any of you guys until this week is over." He frowned.

"I know… I just wanted to make sure Laxus wasn't following you. So I followed you to cover your scent." He started to walk away. She took a deep breath before grabbing his hand."Ok. I trust you." She smiled at him. A water cyclone hit Natsu from the other side of the wooded path. Atlis spun to see the attacker. "Juvia?" She was shocked to see her now.

She was worried about her Gray-sama so she left to be with him. "Juvia felt bad for leaving. So I came back to help." She looked at the ground twisting her toe into the soft dirt. Natsu started to rise, Juvia prepared another attack. "Wait! Juvia!" Atlis jumped in front of Natsu. "Hes ok. I guess it hasn't hit him just yet. Juvia waited a few seconds before relaxing.

Juvia grabbed Atlis' hand and dragged her away from a stunned Natsu. "Even if Natsu hasn't been affected yet, Juvia will still keep you away from him." She said looking straight ahead.

The morning sun was going to be coming up soon. Atlis was beat. She didn't realize how late her and Tesla were sitting up watching the guys beat on the runes till they broke. Juvia brought her into town.

It would be harder for the guys to catch their scent with so many around them. The water woman unlocked the front door to her brownstone and hustled the sun mage in, looking back and forth down the street before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Tesla and Sting sat in the clearing in silence, listening to the babbling brook and the chirping birds. Tesla looked to the fading moon and sighed. "I hate the sun rise. The sun set is way better." She mumbled with closed eyes.

Sting smirked at the moon mage, she looked so peaceful under the nights sky. "You know…" He stated falling backwards onto the plush green grass.

"The sun loves the moon so much, he dies every night to let her breath." Tesla was a bit blown away off by this. She had never heard Sting be so deep. "Wow… that was beautiful.." She leaned closer to him smiling.

"Hey wait a minute little lady…" He sat up and backed up a bit. "I know its the full moon. And you're probably going through another one of your swings, as expected… I'm not gonna take advantage of that… again…" He was pointing to the sky, the moon had almost already faded into the orange hues of the sunrise. Her smile widened as she leaned back.

"You know Sting. I dont care what they say about you. You're good peoples." She tilted her head to look him in his baby blues. He laughed off her slightly mean joke. But that's just how Tesla was, if she didn't make fun of you, she didn't like you.

"So what do we do now? I can't sit here for the rest of the week. What happens when you start… you know…" She nudged him winking. She still wanted him, but of course, now he decides to be a gentleman.

"Lets go to the guild hall. Everyone is there, they can protect you." Tesla jumped up and smirked at the white dragon. "Lead the way Master Sting." She had no idea where she was anyways.

If he was pulling some kind of act to get her alone she would be screwed. They made it to the guild hall. Sting and Tesla actually worked well together. They had to fight off Gajeel and Rogue on their way.

"You know we make a pretty good team." He smirked, winking at her. "Don't tempt me…" She was still wanting to jump the man, but she had gotten better at suppressing her urges though.

The guild was full of the men, all of them were happy to see Tesla unmarked, but not too thrilled to see she was with one of the dragons she was supposed to be avoiding.

They promptly kicked him out and slammed the door to the guild. Atlis peeked over the bar, she was hiding behind it just in-case. "Thank god you're ok!" She cried running to the moon slayer, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

Both girls knew it wasn't safe for them to be together. If all five dragon slayers were to rush the guildhall, one of them was sure to get marked.

"Natsu helped me. I guess he isn't affected by it yet." Atlis informed Tesla. "Same with Sting. But we need to stay away from all of them. They could turn at any second." Tesla was actually being precocious, she was never like that.

Her dragon instincts kicked in as soon as mating season started. "Ya. Juvia forced me to go with her after hitting Natsu with a water cyclone. We hid out in her house for a bit before heading here early this morning." Juvia glared at Tesla, those two were as much rivals as Natsu and Gray. Tesla returned the mean mug and aimed her focus back to Atlis.

"We need to get away from each other. Who knows when they will come here looking." Tesla peeked out the window to see Gajeel following his nose to the guild hall, Rogue and Laxus right behind him.

Tesla gulped, her face turned as white a ghost. "There here…" She squeaked. Atlis froze she wasn't sure what to do now. "Lets just run." Tesla suggested. Atlis flung the doors open and raced one way.

Tesla the other. Atlis needed to get rid of her scent. *The pond!* She thought weaving through the streets back to the woods. She ran through the woods swerving to avoid the trees and bushes in her way.

She had a clear shot to the lake, if she just kept running. A large body tackled her to the ground, leaving a indent of the two bodies, pinning her hands to the dirt. "Ha ha! Thought you'd get away huh?" Silver eyes stared into her own. Her heart raced as she struggled to loosen the grasp of the slayer on top of her.

"Laxus!" She screamed trying to pull her arms to get away. He smirked, dipping his head down, taking in her scent. She smelt like the outdoors. Atlis was scared, she couldn't believe that she didn't smell him.

She stopped resisting. He slowly dipped his head down to her, his mouth opening and electricity sparking all around him. "Laxus…" She said in the sexiest voice she could muster up.

He stopped and his eyes lit up. He raised his head to see her eyes closed. She slowly opened them to look into his. "I want this to be special. If your going to mark me, I want to mate first. That's how its supposed to be." She purred. He smiled big. He wasn't expecting her to want this. His head dipped back to her neck, trailing kisses up to her jaw.

A moan crept from her lips, making him smile into her cheek. He released her hands, allowing them to wrap around his neck lightly. *Please Tesla… Find me!* She thought as she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

His hands glided down her body, stopping at her breast. She groaned at his touch, she never thought that she would want to do anything with her best friends brother. S

he couldn't help but want this to happen just a little, but then again, it was a really hot day. Laxus fondled her chest for a little while then moved his hands down to her skirt.

Atlis found herself pushing into his touch and running her hands over his body. He slipped under her skirt and ripped her panties off making her gasp at the sudden movement. Without warning he thrust his fingers into her tight cavern.

Atlis jerked a bit trying to pull away from him. Laxus pinned her hands above her head with his free hand. "You will not do that again." He gleamed at her then went back to punishing her with forceful thrust of his fingers.

Atlis began to weep a bit at the pain it caused her. But when the sun hit her body she began to moan and groan pressing into him. *Hurry Tesla* Atlis thought closing her eyes. Laxus smiled at this then dipped his head down to taste her juices now flowing out of her.

"You taste like cinnamon." He grinned down at her she spit in his eye, forcing him to back up a bit anger in his eyes. Laxus flipped her onto her stomach and undid his pants pulling his large member out. Atlis struggled to free herself from his grip, "You will learn in time I'm not the gentle type." He stated then began to lower himself to her.

Just as he was about to penetrate her most coveted area, "Moon Dragon wing attack!" Tesla finally showed up. Atlis sighed with relief as Laxus was hit with the moon drip wings, forcing him off of her. "Atlis! LETS GO!" Tesla screamed holding her hand out for her to grab.

The sun mage briskly jumped up and grabbed her hand. The two slayers ran straight for the pond and jumped in, masking their scent. They swam to the center and started treading water. "So… you almost nailed my brother? Gross." Tesla chuckled.

"Ehh… It was only till you got there. He was about to just go ahead and mark me. but i convinced him to mate first." She stuck her tongue out and made a slight gagging sound. The girls giggled as they thought of ways to get back to the cabin. "We can't stay out here Atlis.

This is exhausting!" Tesla stated as she forced her hands to move in the cool water. Atlis looked around, she had no idea what to do next. "Lets go back to the cabin. Ever and Freed should be there to protect us. Elfman will probably be there too." Atlis stated just about out of breath. Tesla nodded as they swam to the shore.

Tesla was now regretting wearing a white shirt that day. Her black lacy bra was clear through her soaked shirt. She looked down at herself and growled. "Shit…" She muttered before raising her eyes to search the woods for anyone ready to attack.

Blue eyes watched from the bushes. *Wow.. I'm gonna mark that girl. I'm gonna mark her and she will be mine forever.* A smile crept the the watchers lips as he followed, keeping his distance.

Both girls snuck to their humble abode, finding Freed, Ever and Elfman waiting for them. "Thank god!" Ever hollered pulling both girls head to the side. She grabbed their hands and dragged them inside.

*Mmmmm… Tonight… Ill do it tonight…* The stalker thought as he watched the girls get pulled inside. He moved to the back of the house where he could peep through the window. Tesla dragged her feet into her room. It was late and she was tired.

She pulled her shirt over her head, her firm breasts barely concealed by her bra. *If she keeps this up, I'm not sure I can wait for tonight.* He thought watching her take her pants off, revealing matching panties.

"Wait…" Tesla said to herself. "If my swing is horniness, why don't Freed and Elfman make me all hot and bothered. They aren't bad looking guys." She rushed into the living room, not bothering to putting anything on to cover herself. "Shes gonna let them see her like that?" Her watcher sneered gripping the wood of the window sill tight.

She pressed against Freed, he turned beat red unaware of what she was doing. She always thought Freed was a good looking guy, she said on more than one occasion that she would 'totally tap that'.

Laxus didn't like that much. "Hmmm… that's weird." She told herself as she walked back to her room. Freed was frozen, if Laxus found out about that, he would probably kill him.

Atlis was in her room, she had changed into a pair of light shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Ever was going to be on lookout with Elfman on her side, and Freed was going to watch out on Tesla's side.

"Ok, you get some sleep. Elfman and I will be watching out for anyone coming. Just be ready ok?" Ever was concerned that the three of them may not be enough if Laxus stormed the cabin.

The sun mage nodded and dragged her feet to her bed. She was pooped. The soft warm sheets felt good against her skin. She sighed before drifting off into an unsettling and erratic sleep.

She wasn't able to stay asleep for longer than a few minutes. She growled flipping over and adjusting her blankets. The heat in her groin was almost unbearable. She needed some 'relief'

Hours had passed and Atlis tossed and turned in her sleep. She was awoken by a loud crash and a few bangs. She was startled. Her feet hit the floor as she listened around for where the intruder was in the house.

She crept out to the living room, looking back and forth. Evergreen and Elfman lie unconscious on the floor. She passed the two mages and looked carefully into Teslas house.

She peeped through the adjoining door, to see Freed also unconscious and banged up. She gasped thinking of what may have transpired while she slept. Footsteps were heard in Teslas room.

"Tes?" She squeaked as she slid to the room. She was violently knocked over, blonde hair flashed in front of her as she hit the washer denting it badly. Her head hit the metal hard. "Atlis!" Tesla screamed.

The sun girl glanced into the room to see there was no Tesla to be seen. "SHIT!" She screamed as she turned around to be met with Laxus coming from her side of the cabin. "Just as he said. Youre here…" A somewhat evil but sexy smile on his chiseled features.

He walked into Teslas house, forcing Atlis to back into Teslas room. He was blocking her exit to the front door. "And your 'body guards' are out cold." He said stepping over Freed. He backed her into a wall in the bedroom.

Both of his muscular arms slammed against the wall, trapping her between them. She gulped, dipping her head to go under the toned extremities trapping her in place. "Laxus… Please… I don't want to be marked and I don't want to hurt you. Please… just let me leave." He leaned in to her.

"Dont you want to finish what we started out in the forest?" His breath slithered down her neck, she shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

Mating Season - Chapter 4

~What happened in Tesla's room~

Tesla closed the door behind her and stepped into her closet. "I need pajamas to wear." She shuffled through her clothes trying to find something light so if she needed she could run.

She grabbed a pair of capri pajama pants and a tight tank top. She grabbed a new pair of underwear, hers were soaking wet still from her little 'swim' earlier.

She slipped her panties and bra off throwing them in the dirty hamper. "I can't believe Sting turned me down…. What's up with that. He doesn't turn down sex!" She muttered to herself.

"Id tap that… if stupid Laxus would quit stopping me…" She laid down on her bed. Her eyes closed thinking of the blonde dragon. She felt herself start to feel a bit aroused. She shot up quick. "Shit. I get turned on by only Dragon slayers?! Ugh! Fuck my life." She fell back down rubbing her forehead.

The thought of having any of them, with the exception of Laxus, turned her on. An image of Gajeel popped into her mind. A smile cracked to her face as her hands wandered her body.

Outside, her watcher looked on, feeling a bit left out from the fun going on inside. One hand grasped firmly to her breast, the other slowly glided down her stomach to her wet folds. "Mmmm…" She moaned rubbing the little bundle of nerves between her legs. She slipped a finger inside.

She had to stay quiet, she couldn't risk Freed walking in on her thinking there was someone else with her. Another finger joined, as they slowly pumped into her soft core, she was holding back moans. Blue eyes peered on as she slowly worked to her climax.

*God I cant wait to have her to myself. Shes so perfect.* He thought as she moved her fingers faster. He hated that she was holding back her moans of pleasure. All he wanted was to hear her beautiful voice.

Ecstasy hit her like a ton of bricks. She laid in her bed as she rode out her orgasm. She was hoping that she was quiet enough that Freed didn't hear her.

She sat up and got into her pajamas. "God i'm good." She gloated as she pulled the tank top over her chest. "Anyone that marks me will be one lucky son of a bitch. Im so good at sex, I dont need two people for it to be great." She laid in bed curling up with her stuffed dragon Hermit, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Nows the time. You get the other. I want her." He said to the taller blonde who just showed up. "Your lucky I want Atlis. Otherwise I'd tell you to go fuck yourself. Thats my sister." Laxus stated as he walked to the other side of the house.

Laxus attacked Ever and Elfman, taking them down with ease. Sting, taking down Freed by surprise. A crash from the living room woke Tesla. She jumped out of bed to see Sting standing in her room.

"That was a nice show you gave me earlier. You could have asked for help if you wanted it…" He smirked before rushing her. He was to close to her for a dragons roar, and he had control of her arms, so a wing attack like she used on Laxus earlier was off the table.

She tried using her anti gravity magic on him but it was much weaker than it normally was. She panicked, and pulled him to her. She crashed her lips to his, closing her eyes for a heated kiss.

Her eyes popped open as she realized what she was doing and pushed him away. He knew better than to release her hands. "Wait, you were watching me?" She barked, a light pink coating her face.

"Oh… of course. It was wonderful." He pulled her back to his chest. "But I could have helped with that you know." He whispered in her ear, his sexy signature smirk on his face. She closed her eyes,

*Suppress, suppress, suppress…* She repeated in her head over and over. "Tes?" A small voice came from the hall. His eyes darted to the door as he flung the slayer in his arms over his shoulder.

At mach speeds he raced out the door, pushing Atlis out of the way and into the washer. Tesla shrieked at her friend hitting so hard. "Atlis!" She screamed as he ran past the fallen Freed and out the front door.

Atlis again tried to dip under the large arms, but again she was blocked. "Laxus…" She pleaded. He smirked at her cuteness, slowly forcing her head to the side. "This will only hurt for a second." He whispered into her ear, electricity, again sparking all over from his body. "Please…" She begged before he was hit by the shadows.

"Rogue!" She blurted out as she fell to the floor. The two men fought for the right to mark the black haired beauty. She snuck out of the house before they noticed she was missing. "I have to find Tesla." She told herself running back to town.

She made it to Lucy's house. Stopping to get her to help. Lucy answered the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Atlis!" She was shocked that she would be alone during this time of year. Lucy grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled her inside. "What is wrong with you? You wanna get marked?" She asked locking the door. "Sting took Tesla. I need to find her.

I can't let him mark her Lucy. I cant. She would be miserable with him." She was fighting back tears. "She would have to leave Fairy Tail and go to Sabertooth. He would never let her stay." She dropped to the floor, her face in her hands.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pondered what she would do if Tesla had to leave. Maybe she would just let Rogue mark her too. Lucy wrapped her arms around the weeping dragon in her living room and patted her back lightly. "Its ok Atlis. We will find her. She won't get marked." She said lifting the sun dragons chin.

Atlis looked at Lucys smile and already felt better. Lucy stood and grabbed her keys. Shuffling through them she found the one she was looking for.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!" Loke came from a bright golden light. Adjusting his sunglasses, he smiled at the celestial mage. "What can I do for you Lucy?" He asked. Atlis was always blown away at how good looking Loke was, she twisted a bit as he stood next to her.

She could feel herself getting, for lack of a better term, 'hotter'. Lucy told Loke of the situation and they headed out to find the stolen mage.

Atlis was stressed the whole way there. She feared that if one of the dragons were to show up she would be screwed. She laughed at this, cause she would literally get screwed and she would be screwed. "He he he…" She giggled.

"Screwed… I really would be." She said to herself, gaining a funny look from the two other members of her party. They shrugged at each other and continued to look.

As they turned a corner, Sting jumped in front of them, looking calm as ever. Lucy grabbed her whip, and Loke readied for an attack. Atlis was shocked to see Horologium drop from the sky, encasing her inside of him.

She felt safer but he wouldn't be able to last long in this world if Lucy was knocked out. "whoh whoh whoh… Calm down. I'm only here to tell you where I brought Tesla." He grinned.

Atlis was seen yelling something to the Saber but it was unheard. Horologium was translating for her. "Miss Atlis is talking, 'You sick son of a bitch Sting. Where did you take her? I swear if you mark her i'll end you.' she says fiercely." Horologium was such a character.

Even Atlis loved hearing his translations. "Well well Atlis. You're not in the best situation to be making empty threats." He replied. "She huffs at you angrily." Horologium said in his usual narrator-esque voice. "On the other side of town, there's a run down warehouse. If you…" Lucy cut him off.

"Is she there? If she is marked so help me god Sting…" Lucy was angry, she wasn't going to play games with him. "Lucy Lucy Lucy… this isnt your fight. So stay out of it." He sneered. "Ill be waiting there Atlis. Come there at sunrise, we will fight for her.

If you win i tell you where she is at and you can go get her. But if I win, I mark her and you don't stop me. Deal?" He shifted his weight, putting his hand on his hip.

He was so proud of this game he came up with. Atlis growled at him then nodded. He chuckled then left. Horologium let Atlis out then disappeared. "I have an idea." She paused to think more on it. "But I need your help." She finished stepping forward.

Tesla was bound with magic nullifying cuffs. A piece of duct tape was placed over her mouth, muffling her cries. She struggled to get loose, but to no avail. She heard footsteps, she didn't want it to be Sting but she knew it was him.

He stepped under the lamp that hung from the ceiling. "Atlis should be showing up at the Warehouse soon." He knelt down to her, kissing her cheek lightly.

Tears fell from her eyes and to the ground. She wasn't ready to be marked, let alone by Sting. She struggled again to free herself, but his hands stopped her. He noticed her crossing her legs, her eyes full of lust as she looked him up and down.

"But while we wait… why don't I help you with your little 'problem'." His fingers glided across her groin, gaining him a groan from the moon slayer.

He removed the tape only to have her lips connect with his. His hands grasped the back of her head, pulling her closer into the kiss. Tesla pressed into him feeling herself get hotter.

Sting lightly bit her lip making her gasp to allow his tongue into her mouth. As much as Tesla tried to fight this she couldn't deny her wanting for this man. He grabbed her tight then pushed her down to the floor her back hitting hard.

Shock went through her as he pulled her pants from her body, *Suppress!* she yelled in vain in her head as their lips connected again.

Tesla pushed into him as he thrust a finger into her wet core. Small moans escaped her lips as he added another, "Don't be like that. I want to hear you." He purred into her ear making her shiver with delight.

After gaining a few more moans from the moon slayer he nibbled and bit his way down to her wetness. Sting dove right in lapping and sucking at her clit before gripping her hips to thrust his tongue into her.

Tesla gripped the sheets and arched into his roughness. Unfortunately for her she liked it a little rough. Sting crawled back up her after a while then thrust his fingers into her again.

"Stop resisting you know you like it." He breathed into her ear again making her shiver. Tesla arched and pulled him into a heated kiss as he pounded his fingers into her relentlessly.

Sting wanted to make sure every bit of her wanted him before diving in to fill her tight core with his massive member. She dug her nails into his shoulder as her climax hit hard, Tesla fell back to the floor breathing hard.

Sting moved away from her then tossed her clothes at her. "That should leave you wanting more." He stated re-taping her mouth and replacing the cuffs, then setting her back in the closet, before leaving to go meet Atlis.

Atlis waited in the warehouse. She scanned the place for the white dragon. Atlis was nervous being here alone. But if her plan went well, she would be just fine. She worried that Rogue may show up. "Glad you made it.

But I wish I would have told you to come later. I had to leave Tesla wanting more. But, I'll get back to that later. Can't leave that beautiful thing waiting to finish the job." Sting stepped into view, smiling bright.

Atlis rolled her eyes at the Saber, "Are we gonna fight Sting? Or are you gonna go into detail as to what you did to her?" Sting smirked, "She'll be fine. Shes near by. In the hotel next door." He stated. She took a stance, glaring at her opponent. He attacked first, knocking her to the ground, her body leaving an imprint.

She got up and laughed, "Did you think I didn't get help Sting? I brought back up." She smirked at the dumbfounded man in front of her. He tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow.

She chuckled at the confused look on his face. She looked behind her, trying to keep her eye on the dragon she was to fight. Gajeel stepped into the warehouse, smiling big at the Saber. "Oh ho ho ho… Really… Bringing the big brother huh?" Gajeel stepped in front of Atlis.

"The winner gets to mark Tesla." She stated as the two jumped each other. Atlis stayed to watch the two fight for a bit. She loved watching her brother beat some ass. She soon realized she needed to find Tesla and ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Mating Season - Chapter 5

She rushed to the hotel across the street and started yelling for her friend. "Tesla! TESLA!" She screamed as she ran down the hallway, listening to the doors.

Tesla heard her friends screams and fought to answer her. The tape over her mouth prevented her from replying to her calls. She banged her feet to the wall hoping that Atlis would hear her.

She found it, Tesla was behind that door. Atlis ran her shoulder into it, trying to break it down. Gajeel and Stings fight made it to the hotels hallway. Atlis gasped rushing the door again. "Tesla I'm gonna get in. Just hold on. Gajeel glared at his sister, as Sting dangled the keys to the door in front of his face smiling.

"Would these help?" The white dragon snickered. Atlis squinted as she rushed the door again. She made it jiggle a bit, heightening her spirits.

Sting punched Gajeel, and attempted to get to the door first, but was stopped by Gajeel grabbing at his ankle. Atlis again, rushed the door, slamming into it as hard as she could, finally breaking it down. She sped into the room, frantically looking around for the kidnapped slayer.

"Tesla?!" She called trying to listen for her kicking. Her attention was brought to the closet, opening it to see a very tear stained Tesla fidgeting to get free.

She smiled to see she was unmarked. Atlis removed the tape from her mouth allowing Tesla's cries to be released into the room. Atlis looked around the room to try and find the keys to the cuffs around her wrists. "Hes got them Atlis. Sting has them." She wept to her nakama.

Atlis' face turned white. She needed to get the keys from Sting. She turned out to the hall. To see the two dragons going hit for hit.

The keys were strapped to Stings belt loop. She gulped sneaking up to the fighting slayers. Her hand reached for the dangling silver at his hips, before Sting looked down scowling at the small girl. She jerked her hand back and fell back on her ass.

Gajeel reached down grabbing the keys storming to the hotel room, locking the door behind him. Sting slammed on the door, Atlis along with him.

Gajeel loomed over the trapped slayer. She pushed herself back trying to get away from him. Lust filled his eyes, as heat filled her groin. She rubbed her legs together trying to fight the urge to let him take her. Outside, Sting stopped trying to get into the door. His head slowly turned to the black haired woman next to him. He tilted down and took in her beautiful scent.

She stopped abruptly. She was afraid to look at him. She knew why he had stopped, and feared she may be in danger now. She backed away slowly. "Sting…" She held her hands in front of her.

"Don't." She demanded as she backed down the narrow hallway. He slowly sauntered to her. He was starting to scare her. She wouldn't be able to fight him off. "Don't worry Atlis. If I take you and threaten to hurt you. Gajeel will leave Tesla alone and leave her to me." He said smirking, grabbing Atlis by the arm roughly.

Atlis yelped at his harshness. Gajeel was fighting to get a good grip of the wriggling moon girl. "Stay still Tesla!" He demanded trying to get control of her arms and legs. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone, anyone would hear her.

"Screaming won't do you any good Tes! Just let this happen. It won't be so bad, being my mate. I'm great in bed." He smiled finally getting control of her arms. "Gajeel!" Atlis screamed as Sting forced her head to the side. Gajeel lifted his head after hearing his sisters panicked voice. He looked back down at the moon slayer and growled.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Gajeel left the fear filled girl alone in the hotel room. She saw the keys at her feet. "He he… Dumbass." She chuckled as she scooted to the silver shining on floor. She unlocked the cuffs and rushed to her feet.

"Atlis!" She screamed as she entered the hallway. The sun girl was laying on the floor, her brother and Sting fighting on top of her. Tesla grabbed her extended arms to pull her free. The two ran from the hotel not looking back. "Back to the house." Atlis breathed as they ran as fast as they could. Rogue jumped in front of Atlis, knocking her to the ground.

"Moon dragon iron fist!" Tesla cracked him in the face forcing him off of the sun slayer. She hustled to her feet and continued their trek to the cabin, Rogue hot on their trail. Laxus stomped in front of the two.

Trapping them in between the two horny dragons. "I want Atlis, Rogue. You can have Tesla. I want Atlis." He strode toward the girl he desired so badly. Rogue growled and nodded. "Fine." He agreed stepping to a fear filled Tesla. Atlis backed into Tesla. They stood back to back unsure what to do. "Moon Dragon…" "Sun Dragon…" They both started their attacks.

"ROAR!" They said in unison, hitting their targets, temporarily immobilizing them. Atlis ran to the left, Tesla to the right. Tesla ran noticing no one behind her. She feared for the worst, that they both went for Atlis.

The sun dragon slayer ran as fast as she could, no destination in mind. She glanced behind her to see both Rogue and Laxus were chasing after her. They swung at each other as they rushed for the sweet woman they deemed their 'mate'.

Gajeel hit Laxus with his iron arm knocking him down. She made it to the cabin, all she had to do was get inside and lock the door.

He caught up with her, dragging her to the ground. He jumped on top of her, pinning her hands to the dirt. She wriggled under his finely sculpted body. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The day was growing hot. Atlis was finding it harder for her to resist the shadow dragon. She pushed herself into his kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dirt smeared into her hair as he pushed his lips closer to hers. The sun beamed down, heating the whole area. Birds chirped in the distance, before flying off into the blue. The heat wasn't helping Atlis' situation. He lifted her up, still grabbing her wrists.

As soon as she was vertical he pulled her hands behind her back holding them with one hand, the other entwining with the hair on the back of her head.

He stumbled into her house, fiercely trying to get to the bedroom. Tongues clashed as they finally reached the bed. Rouge ripped her clothes from her body then tossed her on the bed.

Rogue stripped his clothes off then pinned her down. The mattress squeaked as he slid on top of her. Atlis felt herself giving into the flaming desire inside her. She struggled to get free at first not wanting this to happen. But then his lips met hers again and she moaned into it. He quickly tied her hands to the bed, not wanting her to get away this time.

"You will be mine." He stated his red eyes gleaming with lust and passion. The headboard squealed as she shook her arms to free herself. Heat gleamed down on her flawless skin, highlighting every curve.

Atlis shivered at every small touch he gave her, he liked teasing and taunting her. "Rogue…" She breathed out in frustration after his 6th pass over her wetness. He smirked at her then leaned down and lightly bit her hipbone making her arch up into him as he teased her outer folds with his tongue. The rope ground against her skin, slightly burning it.

She could have used her magic to rid herself of the restraints, but she almost liked being tied up. Atlis never would have thought that she could be begging him for release. But here she was wanting so badly for him to take her now.

The heat of the sun beating down through her window was probably the cause. Finally after some more teasing he slipped his fingers into her very wanting core. Lips clashed with hers again as she pressed up into his prodding digits. "You're so tight I almost can't control myself…." She moaned sweetly as he spoke cutting him off.

That was it, Rogue withdrew his fingers and quickly replaced them with his hard cock. Atlis cried out at the sudden movement. She found herself wrapping her legs around his waist pushing into him. He pulled her head back to kiss and nibble at her soft white flesh.

She moaned as he moved a bit faster, Rogue was still trying to hold back but the lovely sounds coming from her made him want more. He leaned down effectively pressing into her g-spot, she groaned a bit feeling immense pleasure rise in her. "By the time I'm done I will hear you scream my name." He whispered huskily into her ear sending chills through her.

Rogue pulled away only to slam back into her, he continued to hit her g-spot. Atlis closed her eyes trying to resist giving him what he wanted, she knew if she did he would be ready to mark her.

Angry with her resistance he began to pound into her harder still hitting the right spot each time. Atlis arched up and cried out his name as her climax finally overtook her body. Satisfied with the results Rogue bent down turning her head to the side.

"No…" She cried trying to pull away but his body weight and the rope on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

Meanwhile, Tesla halted her running to catch a quick breather. She sat on a rock near by as dark eyes watched from afar. It was so hot outside. All she wanted was to get out of this heat. "This is why I prefer the night time." She stated glaring up to the sun, blocking its rays with her hand. She finally caught her breath and continued on further into the forest.

His footsteps quiet and undetectable, he followed, keeping his distance as to not be noticed. Tesla crept forward through the trees, doing her best to stay low and not be seen by Gajeel or Sting.

Pink hair passed by her making her gasp. The fire mage hit the tree with such force the leaves from the top fell to the ground below. Gajeel stepped out of the brush to finish the fight. "Gihihihi… Had enough flamethrower?" He chuckled as he loomed over the Salamander. His head turned to see Tesla staring at Natsu on the ground rubbing his head.

A fervorous smile climbed up his cheeks as he strolled over to the shaken moon slayer. Natsu shuffled to his feet, Gajeel grunted and turned his attention back to his rival. "Stay here. I'll take care of this loser and then I'll be back to mark you." He claimed as he pounced Natsu.

"Tesla RUN! Go back to the secret place. You know… the one that no one knows about! I'll hold him back!" He yelled as the fight continued. Tesla looked confused. *Secret place?* She shrugged then ran. "I don't know of any secret…" She was tackled to the ground.

Her and her attacker tumbled until they hit a tree, making Tesla grunt at the impact of her back hitting the harsh bark. She was pulled to her feet and her head forced to the side. She was shaken and had no idea who this was. She glanced to the man pulling her hair, of course, Sting.

She swung her arms connecting with his temple. He let go of her hair for a split second giving her a chance to run, but his hands quickly regained possession of her long chestnut locks. She squealed at the pain as her hair was pulled, commanding her to go back to the twin dragon.

"A secret place huh?" He asked smiling at the girl. "Moon dragon…" He grabbed her fist with his free hand shaking his head. "No no no… You won't be getting away this time.

Gajeel is busy with Natsu. And Rogue… Well hes busy with another girl we both know." Her eyes filled with tears.

*Atlis…* She thought before struggling to get lose. He pulled her hair harder. "I know you like it rough. Don't make me show you how rough I can get." He growled into her collar bone. Wet kisses were trailed up her neck and over her jaw.

His lips pressed to hers as she suppressed the urge to remove his shirt and lick his rock hard abs. She sent a bolt of lightning crashing to the ground just barely missing her captor. He pulled away from her to look behind him. Her knee connecting with his groin, forcing him to release her hair.

"Moon Dragon Electric Slam Bomb!" The same attack she used on Orga, effectively paralyzing him for the time being. She smiled at the attack, it was her favorite. She shook her distraction and rushed to the cabin.

*If she was going anywhere she'd go there.* She thought as she drew in on the wood home. She crashed through the door, to see Rogue on top of Atlis, they had already mated. He was going in for the mark. "Get the fuck off her!" Tesla boomed sending the man flying with a moon dragons roar.

Atlis cried hard as Tesla cut her free and grabbed some clothes, then ran off practically dragging the distraught sun slayer behind her.

Tesla and Atlis hid just outside of town in a small cave. Atlis' eyes were beet red from the tears she had shed. "I had sex with Rogue Tesla…" She wept into her knees. Tesla rubbed her back, she was so mad that she wasn't there to stop him. "Well… Can I ask you something?" She was hesitant but her humor always lightened the mood.

Atlis face rose to look at the brunette. "Ummm… Well… Was he any good?" She asked shrugging. Atlis smiled, "Ha ha ha… Well… I'm not one to kiss and tell but…" She winked at her bestie and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mating Season - Chapter 6

They slept in the cave that night. The dampness would hide their smell. The next day went with no problems. Atlis had to fight off Laxus and Sting tried again to kidnap Tesla again. He really liked to mess with their heads. Natsu still hadn't been affected by mating season yet. He was doing his best to keep the other dragons away from them.

On day 4 of mating season, Tesla was at the store getting food. They could only survive for so long before they needed something to eat. Their house was empty of all food. And as much as they would like it to be true, they can't survive off of coffee and crackers for a week.

She wanted to bring someone, but Ever and Elfman were still recovering from the attack the first day, and Freed went into some kind of amnesia and forgot how to fight. She went alone, and that made Atlis very nervous. She walked home, keeping her eyes and ears open for any movement.

Laxus stepped out of an alleyway making making her drop the groceries.

"Damn Laxus! Scare Scare me Scare me half Scare me half to death." She said leaning down to pick the bags up. "Tesla… Im sorry about all of this." She gasped as he grabbed her and slid a bag over her head. She squirmed in his arms as he tied her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"If I'm gonna get Atlis, I have to bring you." He sighed turning into a lightning bolt flashing off into the sky, landing in front of Gajeel. He had Atlis, she was tied up as well. "So, I guess this is like an arranged marking huh? Ivan isn't in the picture with Tesla. So that makes you responsible for her. And I'm responsible for this one." He used the tip of his shoe to knock Atlis over to Laxus feet.

She whimpered under the bag begging for her brother to protect her, not throw her to the wolves. Laxus dropped Tesla to the ground, a light thud sounded as she hit. Tesla begged as well, she knew Laxus was responsible for her, but not like this.

The two girls wriggled around on the ground as the two men smiled down at them. Then, out of nowhere, Tesla felt heat on her back. A heat that didn't come from the sun shining in the sky. Atlis didn't feel it, she had felt flames that were significantly hotter.

Tesla scowled at the burning sensation on her back. They heard punching and kicking and fighting, but no names or voices.

He continued to watch from the trees, slithering all around to get a good view of the helpless girl he would make his own. An evil, sadistic smile spread to his face as he watched her fidget over to her friend. Atlis burnt Tesla's ropes, freeing the moon mage.

Tesla looked around seeing Natsu fighting both Gajeel and Laxus. She smiled over at the beaten pink haired wizard before untying Atlis and rushing to tried again to grab Atlis, but Tesla mustered up all of her strength to push him away with her anti gravity, Atlis slammed him down to the ground with force using her density.

Their magic was getting depleted quickly for some reason. It didn't take much for them to be on empty. They smiled at each other, they loved doing that. "You know…" Tesla said between breaths.

"We are the real twin dragons… They don't even look alike…" She panted as they slowed, approaching the cabin. He followed, hiding behind trees and bushes. *You won't get away from me!* He thought watching her enter the cabin.

Tesla peeped out the window. She turned to Atlis, she was on the couch crying harder than before. "Its just because of mating season.

You know he would never do that to you. He can't control himself." She said borrowing her eyebrows at the tearful girl. "I mean, who could. I'm fucking hot." She said sitting down next to her. She said it like she was trying to comfort her with the words. Atlis knew it was a joke, she smirked at her friend. "I know," She sniffled.

"But I just can't believe that this stupid shit went that Laxus is about to fuck me. Then Rogue actually does. Now Gajeel is trading me for you." She dropped her head to Tesla shoulder. This was particularly strange.

Their usual roles have been reversed. Tesla was the overly dramatic one, Atlis was the thinker. She always had a plan and almost never lost her cool. But at this time, she was losing it.

As Tesla laid Atlis down to get sleep, there ears perked hearing voices and footsteps in the distance. Tesla's hand instinctually smacked to Atlis' mouth. Altis gave Tesla a grim face and slapped her hand away. They crawled to the living room, army style.

Tesla chuckled at the two of them, on the ground, pulling their bodies along with their elbows and knees. Atlis glared again, gaining a smile from her fellow Fairy. They peeked out the window to see Macou, Max and Reedus all walking to the cabin.

They sprung from their squatting positions, happy to finally have some defenses again. Natsu was kicking ass, but he could only hold them off for so long before running out of magic. "Thank god!" Tesla grunted as they ran outside, hugging the three guild mates.

"We are here so you guys can sleep. We will watch out the best we can." Macou stated as Natsu stumbled into the clearing the house was in, smiling the best he could.

Blood trickled down his face. He held his ribs with one arm, the other looked as if it wasn't functioning at all. It dangled beside him, "NATSU!" Atlis screamed rushing to his aid.

"Ill heal him." Wendy showed up. Natsu fell to the ground, Wendy hovered her hands over him. Almost instantly he was better. "Wow! Thanks Wendy!" She smiled at him as he sprung to his feet.

"Ill be watching out too. I may not be the best fighter, but I'll be able to hold them off for a bit." She tilted her head and smiled brightly. Atlis and Tesla dropped their heads, they were tired. They had been running and fighting all week.

Again, the next few days flew by without incident. Wendy was much stronger than she gave herself credit. At one point she hit Laxus so hard he was out for almost a minute or two. She was so proud. Laxus is no easy task to keep down for long. I

t was the night of the 6th day. Tesla and Atlis were over this mating season. It was the first one that they had had to deal with any male dragons. Natsu, still unaffected, stayed with the girls for the last night.

Things were gonna get crazy. This is when any male dragons that haven't marked do whatever it takes to mark a mate. Natsu knew he could still turn on them, but Atlis insisted on him staying. "He hasn't been affected yet Tesla. Hes the best person to protect us.

He won't turn on us ok. Just relax. Wendy got hurt, and Macou and the others weren't enough." She exclaimed, Tesla rolling her eyes at her. Laxus burst through the door. "Gotcha now!" He growled as he hit Natsu with a bolt of lightning temporarily immobilizing him.

Atlis ran outside for more room to jumped on his back, using her nails to dig into his eyes. He screamed flipping her over his shoulder slamming her into the hardwood flooring. "Gajeel will be here for you later. Just stay put!" He demanded pointing his finger at his groaning sister on the floor. He slid outside to see Atlis prepared to fight.

She was smiling at him. "Ready to go big boy. You want this you're gonna have to work for it spark plug." She teased sliding her hands down her figure.

He chuckled at her. "Oh I'll get it. Its just when I'll get it." He stomped closer to her. She was hoping he was close enough now, cause she could never win a fight with Laxus. She could hold her own, but she would fall to him.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" He hit her with his roar, but she stood after. "That all you got thunder nuts?" Atlis had gotten quite a few insults for him from Tesla coming home talking about her brother. She came back with a roar of her own, putting more magic than she really should have behind it.

It knocked him to the ground, only making him more angry. "I always thought of you as the gentle type of girl. But since you seem to like it rough…" He hit her with one of the hardest bolts of lightning she had ever endured.

She had been hit quite a few times by Tesla's, but hers were a light massage compared to this. She fought to get to her feet, "Come on Laxus… I don't have all day." She taunted praying he was near. She could smell him.

He smirked and prepared for his best attack. Just then, black thunder struck the lighting dragon. Atlis sighed then fell to her knees.

On the other side of the house Natsu and Tesla were fighting the twin dragons. Natsu was fully recharged, Tesla was tired and sluggish, but her magic still effective none the less.

Natsu knew that Atlis couldn't beat Laxus on her own, but Tesla would have a hard time fighting the twin dragons under her current state. *Looks like the moon is depleting my magic the closer we get to the full moon rather than making it stronger like usual.* She thought taking a punch to the face from Sting, knocking her on her ass.

He swiftly climbed on top of her wasting no time. He pulled her head to the side. She screamed "NATSU!" He was busy tangled up in a fight with the shadow wizard.

A whip cracked, hitting Sting in the shoulder making him flinch. Lucy, with Capricorn and Virgo, stood only a few feet away. "Not today jerk hole." She bellowed as Virgo dug a hole coming up underneath Tesla dragging her down with her.

Capricorn struck Sting. Knocking him out cold. "He should be out for a while miss." He bowed politely before disappearing back the spirit world.

Tesla and Virgo popped up from the other side of the hole. Virgo carrying her bridal style. "Punishment now princess?" Virgo bowed after dropping Tesla to the ground.

Lucy growled and told Virgo of the good job she did before telling her to return home. Tesla was helped up as Natsu finished Rogue off. Both men lay unconscious in the front yard.

Tesla heard a familiar thunder crash and questioned how she didn't know he was here. She rushed to Atlis to see Orga standing in front of her. Atlis was in bad shape. Natsu grabbed the young slayer and rushed her inside, Tesla following.

Orga and Laxus duked it out. Hit after hit, blow after blow. Finally Laxus fell, Orga had beaten him. *Good thing I've been training with Tesla.* He thought walking to the house with pride in his steps.

"We will watch over you guys. Just rest." Tesla felt better having Orga around. She knew the destruction he could cause if he had to fight for real. She had been on the receiving end of one of his strongest attacks at the games.

The two men disposed of the unconscious dragons and headed back to the house to watch over them. The girls curled up in bed, Tesla pulling Hermit tight to her chest.

Orga tucked her in and left for the living room. Atlis wrapped her arms around her pillow and closed her eyes. She was still on edge with Natsu, but felt safe knowing Orga was there if Natsu turned.

Tesla dreamt of her life without her dragon slayer magic. She always wondered, a secretly wanted, a life without it. It was forced on her anyways. This years mating season was atrocious. She shifted in her sleep, tossing and turning.

Her dream went from a life without dragon slayer magic to a life with Sting as a mate. She growled in her sleep, gaining Orga's attention. He peaked into the room to see her sitting up in bed, unable to sleep. "Hard time sleeping?" He asked leaning up against the door frame.

She just grunted and stood to her feet. She walked passed him and grabbed his arm. "I'm glad your ok." She stated before walking to the kitchen around the corner.

"Cause if you died, I wouldn't be able to kick your ass every day." She was looking in the fridge. She still hadn't eaten much. "Hungry?" He asked laughing at her going from the cupboards back to the fridge.

Just another grunt. He smiled, "I'll go get food. There hasn't been any movement for a while." He patted her on the back and went to tell Natsu he was leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Mating Season - Chapter 7

Natsu poked his head in and smiled. "I'll take care of you Tesla." She looked at the fire mage closely. *If he turns we might be done for.* She thought before answering with a loud 'Pfft' and an obscene hand gesture before shooting him a quick smile.

Tesla watched Orga leave, scanning the yard for any threats. His eye peered on watching her every move.

He moved from one spot to another to get a closer look at the woman that would be his. If only he could get to her without anyone seeing him. Tesla looked to the nights sky and admired the large stars glow in the darkness surrounding it.

The smaller stars twinkled and shined, the full moon was coming, and Tesla was not prepared for her lack of magic after it was gone. She heard a rustle in the bushes near by and raced to see who it was.

Immediately slapping her head, *Why would I go check?* She thought. It was too late though, she checked the bush, but there was no one there. She sighed. "I guess im just paranoid. "Tesla…" A voice from the house whispered.

"Get back in here you idiot…" She looked back to see Natsu's eyes wide. She rushed to the house and smiled coyly at him as he closed the door, locking every bolt. She punched his shoulder. "Idiot!" She sneered as she walked back to her bedroom.

He left for Atlis side of the cabin and laid back down to sleep on the couch. "Almost caught…" He whispered to himself as he watched the small girl lay down to sleep."Still have Hermit I see." He chuckled as she pulled her stuffed animal into her smiling.

Atlis woke to her bed shaking. The sun shined on her face, It was morning already. Her eyes opened to be met with onyx eyes. Natsu was hovering over her. "N-n-natsu…" She squeaked. "Go." He demanded.

"Get out of here. I wont be able to hold this feeling back much longer." He scowled as she tried to force herself out from under him. He pressed himself closer, not realizing he had done it. She squirmed to get free.

Finally she slid out, as she walked to Tesla's side to get her out, her ankle was grasped tight by a firm hand. She looked back to see Natsu. He was trying to resist, but the urge was taking over. "Run. Pull away!" He yelled gripping her flesh tighter. "Let go." She commanded as she tugged her foot to get free. He stood and punched at her.

She jumped away running outside after hitting him with a sun dragon iron fist. She backed out of the house keeping an eye out for Rogue or Laxus. She looked to Teslas door to see Gajeel crash through it. Atlis tried to run to her friend but was grabbed by a certain fire dragon.

"Fight me. I win, I get to mark you." He stated his eyes like the rest, full of raw passion and lust for her. Tesla woke to Gajeel turning her front door into splinters. "Shit!" She screamed throwing herself out of bed and shooting a dragon roar his way.

She stumbled past the knocked down man and headed outside to see Atlis fighting Natsu. She ran past them into the woods. She needed to find Orga. An iron arm cracked her in the back of the skull, knocking her to the ground. Her hand clenched the back of her head as she rose from the attack.

"Gajeel, im warning you…" She started before getting hit by a dragon roar. She flopped over and over until landing firmly on her stomach. She pushed herself up and struck him with a lightning bolt with, what she hoped would be just enough wattage to keep him down.

She was wrong, she gasped and her eyes widened as she watched him stand, smiling at her.

"Thats what I like. A good fight. Not like those loser Sabers." He wiped the dirt off of his face and lunged at the moon mage. He watched from the trees, he hoped that he could wait until Gajeel finished her and swoop down for the mark.

He wasn't up for fighting right now. A smile broke to his lips as she fought to get up from Gajeels latest attack. She tried to push her body up, but her arms turned to jelly.

*This is it… This is who is gonna mark me? Gajeel… He better be good in bed. I cant deal with bad sex forever.* She thought as he positioned his body over hers. His white teeth nipped at her collar bone.

"Rumor has it, this is your weak spot. It turns you on to have this kissed and licked and bit." He purred as his lips worked wonders on that small spot that drove her crazy.

"Don't worry sweet heart. Im great in bed. I have ways of making you forget your name." He assured her. She groaned as he nibbled on her, gaining soft moans from the girl under him.

His hands gliding across her smooth skin down to her exposed thighs. She tried to cross her legs under him, but he positioned one of his knees between them. His face was nuzzled into her neck, he breathed in her scent.

"You smell like frosting and sugar cookies." He whispered pushing his groin into hers. There was only thin clothing between her and him, and she couldn't help the want for that cloth to be gone.

He took in another big whiff his eyes opened and his head shot back the way they had come from. "Atlis." He said before jumping off of the Moon slayer to run to his sister. Tesla was left alone in the forest. If Sting were to show up she was screwed. She dodged a bullet with Gajeel, but Sting would not hesitate to mark her. And he would have a blast mating.

She came to that conclusion the last time she was alone with him, uninterrupted. She wasn't gonna lie to herself, she wanted to know what sex was like with that man. If he got as wild as she thought… She wouldn't really mind fucking him forever.

Atlis was ready to fight. She watched as Tesla ran to the forest, Gajeel hot on her trail. She wanted so badly to go help her but Natsu would never let her leave without a fight. She couldn't really use too much of her sun magic, it wasn't as effective on Natsu.

She had to rely on her bare hands and her density magic to do the trick with him. She placed as much density as she could on him to slow him down, before striking him from every angle.

Legs and feet collided with his abdomen. He grunted at the kicks, soon grabbing her leg and tossing her into a near by tree. Her back connected with the tree, making a loud 'CRACK' sound, she fell to the ground. Her whole body hurt from that hit. She wasn't gonna last in a fight with him, not like this. She normally got stronger in the sun.

The sun was out and shining bright, but she somehow felt weaker. This was the last day of mating season, the men were getting stronger, maybe the women get weaker to make it easier on the men to mark. Atlis forced herself to get up. She twitched at every shooting pain.

Natsu laughed, "Not as strong as you thought, huh?" He smirked and rushed her again. She was hurting too much to dodge his attack. Her back again collided with the tree behind her. Shooting pain throbbed in her spine as she slid down the moss covered plant.

She again, forced herself to her feet and swung as hard as she could putting all of her density and magic into this one hit. He grabbed her wrist and threw her across the yard.

She landed on a pile of rocks that Laxus promised he would get rid of months ago. Her leg was slashed open by one of the sharper stones. Blood splattered out of the wound, her hand darted for the opening to stop the bleeding.

She looked up at the fire mage grinning over her. "Natsu please… I need help." She begged tears rolling down her cheeks. He hit her with a fire dragon iron fist, knocking her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Mating Season - Chapter 8

Natsu leaned into the slayer claiming that she was his now, his teeth grazed her skin. He was then hit by a iron shadow dragons roar. He was flung to the side. Gajeel swept Atlis up from the ground and ran to Porlyusica's to get her treatment. He tried to cover the bleeding wound with his hand without dropping her, but it was harder than he thought.

He reached the small cabin and slammed on the door. He peeked through the window. She was gone. He growled looking down at his sister, her skin growing more and more white as she lost blood.

He shook his head and ran back to town. Laxus tried to grab her out of his hands but was struck by his iron dragon restraints, shackling Laxus to the trees. Atlis groaned as she regained consciousness. "What happened?" Her voice was weak and dry. Gajeel didn't answer he just kept running. The guild hall was just ahead, Juvia and Lyon were out front.

A look of fright swept their faces as they saw the blood rushing down Atlis' leg. "We need to do something. Shes getting hotter. Atlis was burning up, her skin was on fire. Lyon grabbed her from him, "Give her to me I'll cool her down." He said as they burst through the doors.

They laid her on the table, Lyon grasping her tight around the shoulders. His ice magic was cooling her a bit but not much. She grunted and groaned as they tried to cut off the blood flow. She winched when Mira tied the fabric tight around her thigh. Lyon held her tighter as she tried to get away from the pain.

"Relax Atlis. This may hurt but it will be for your own good." Mira walked to her with a flaming hot spatula. It was glowing a bright red. It reminded Atlis of the sun. Gajeel held down her leg as Lyon wrapped his around her waist keeping her in place.

"It will be over quick sis. Just stay as still as you can ok." Gajeel reassured her that it was going to be alright. Mira couldn't do it. She handed the hot spatula to Juvia, whom handed it to Macou.

He held the scolding hot utensil and with a shaky hand descended it to her leg only to be stopped by muscular hands. "I'll do it." Orga said grabbing the spatula from his hand. He flinched as he pressed the metal to her skin.

Lyon had given her the sleeve of his shirt to bite down on so she didn't break her teeth. She clenched on the cloth, and wriggled her body trying to escape the burning pain in her leg. Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Laxus burst through the door to the guild startling everyone. Atlis bit down harder from the shock of the other slayers storming in to the guild hall.

Lyon jumped to his feet, fanning himself screaming frantically. "ITS HOT! ITS SO HOT! SOMEONE COOL ME DOWN…." He bellowed. Juvia flushed him with cool water hoping he would cool off. No one had any idea what had just happened, why he was burning up. "ITS SO HOT!" He screamed again fanning himself as Juvia cooled her water more.

Atlis sat back, her hands over her mouth to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. "No…" She muttered to herself. "No…" Tears dropped from her eyes. "I couldn't have…" She begged herself.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Tesla lay with her back on the ground panting for air. Gajeel had just left after smelling Atlis. Oxygen rushed to her lungs as she took in deep long breaths. She looked to the sky, seeing the sun.

It glared down on her, forcing her eyes closed. Tesla took in a deep breath, smelling the air. "Shes hurt." She said to herself, trying desperately to get up.

Gajeel had gotten strong, she was pretty badly beaten up because of it. Her vision was fuzzy, she shook her head trying to focus her eyes and look around for any threats. She rolled over to get some leverage, her arms were weak, barely allowing her to prop herself up. She found it hard to sit up straight, but she needed to go help Atlis.

The smell of her blood filled Tesla's nose. He slithered over to the moon girl creeping up behind her. He reached his hand to her back, scratching from the top right to the bottom left. She inhaled, falling back into his arms.

Her vision was still fuzzy, but she could see that this was not one of the dragons pursuing her and Atlis this whole week. This was worse. She tried to get up from his embrace, but she couldn't move.

She was completely paralyzed. She had only a little movement, enough to wiggle a bit in his arms and move her head slightly. "I've been watching you so close. You have no idea how hard it was to get out here. How hard it was to not be seen.

How hard it was to not mark you all this time, just watch." His mouth was at her neck slowly moving to her collarbone. She shivered feeling his hot breath on her skin. "Er…" She tried to talk but was cut off by the pain of his magic coursing through her veins.

His teeth digging into her skin. She squeaked trying to fight his mark. Poison magic flowed through her body like river rapids, she could feel it stinging inside of her.

He clenched down harder making her gasp, a slight moan left her lips as she wiggled in his arms. Sting ran to the moon dragon and soon lost interest in marking her. "I've gotta find Atlis." He said to himself, completely ignoring Tesla's cries for help. He released his teeth from her collarbone and looked down on his handy work smiling.

"Now your mine forever." He said kissing her forehead. "Now for the fun part." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the cabin. "Erik…" She breathed out. "Your supposed to be in prison…" She looked to the maroon haired slayer.

"But I broke out for you." He purred walking through the shattered door. He placed her down on the bed and kissed her gently. "Erik…" His finger darted to her mouth. "Everyone here knows me as Cobra, you should start calling me that, my sweet sweet mate." He smiled at her trailing his lips down her neck, stopping to admire the mark he left behind.

He started to pull her tank top up, "Eri… Cobra…" She stopped. *Did I just do that? Do as he asked me to do?* She was stunned by the fact that she was being so obedient. "If we are going to mate. Wait for the paralysis to wear off. I at least want to enjoy it." She whispered.

He smiled at her and pulled the shirt back down. He leaned in and kissed her again. "If that's really what you want. You know how I like it Tesla, I'm not the sensitive romantic type." He stated laying down next to her.

"It shouldn't take much longer for it to wear off. Then, we consummate the marking." He wagged his eyebrows at her as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Mating Season - Chapter 9

Everyone looked at Atlis, "What is it?" Romeo asked. Questions were in everyone's eyes, even Lyons. She stayed silent. Her hands never left her face. The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she shook her head.

Gajeel looked at the ice mage and wondered what the hell was going on. "Lyon… calm down. She wasn't that…" He finally caught on to what had happened. "NO!" He screamed looking back at his sister.

Lyon held his hand out to see the bate marks from Atlis, a sunburst in the middle of the outline of her teeth in his skin. "I…I… Marked Lyon…" She fell to the floor. The dragons in the room shook their heads.

"He… What happened?" Natsu asked as if he had no idea what happened over the course of the night. "Mating season happened." Sting said rubbing his neck grinning at a shaken and saddened Atlis.

Rogue started to freak out a little. "Oh no… oh no… Did one of us…" He gulped. "No. None of you marked either one of them as far as we know." Laxus' head shot up. "Tesla." He bolted from the guild hall and ran to her cabin. Atlis was helped up by Gajeel. "Its not that bad. really." He tried to sound sincere.

Juvia walked to Lyon, "Are you ok?" She had grown kind of fond of him since the was still in love with Gray, but she liked the attention she got from him every now and then. "Huh? Oh ya…." His eyes never left Atlis. He glided over to the sun mage, and grabbed her hand pulling her into him.

His hand holding her chin up to see his dark eyes. She was fascinated by how beautiful they were in the glow of the sunset. He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, scooping her up, and carrying her to his hotel room he had gotten. Laxus stormed through the doorway that Tesla's door used to stand looking for his baby sister. "Tes?"

He yelled looking for the moon girl. He heard a voice he had never heard before"Don't worry you'll get use to it again. You're my mate Tesla. You'll have to get used to it." He growled at the man in her room with her.

But if he was her mate now, he couldn't do anything about it. He sneered at the door and stormed back to the guild hall, not wanting to walk into what they were doing in there.

~As Atlis was marking Lyon…~

The bed creaked as Cobra stared down at her sleeping form, before dipping his head down and biting her hard on the collarbone. Tesla jerked awake her eyes meeting his in disbelief.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time." He said ripping her top from her body. Her shirt flew to the lamp, knocking it over. The glass of the bulb shattered as it hit the ground. Shards of glass covered the floor next to the bed.

He quickly took her nipple into his mouth making her grunt in displeasure. But that didn't last long with the moon and her new mark, Tesla wanted Cobra badly. He bit, on her hipbone now making her moan a little and wrap her arms around him.

Cobra took one hand and pressed her arms back down to the bed while forcing the other into her core, after ripping her bottoms off. The shorts flew to the other side of the room. They landed on top of Hermit.

"Cant stand me, but still keep the stuffed dragon I got you?" He laughed as Tesla screamed at the force he used tossing her head back and closing her eyes. He never was one for being romantic in bed or otherwise.

Cobra was very animalistic and possessive, that was why she had left him in the first place. Now it was almost as if he was punishing her for that.

He kissed her roughly as he moved from his fingers to his hard member slamming into her hard. She cried out again this time with a mix of pain and pleasure. Thoughts of the first time they had sex flashed through her mind.

They had lost their virginity to each other. Tesla remembered that night well. Cobra placed his hand over her mouth staring down at her. "Don't worry you'll get use to it again. You're my mate Tesla.

You'll have to get used to it." He whispered before flipping her over to pound into her wetness from behind. The screeching of the bed got louder as he moved faster and harder into her.

Tesla tried to muffle her moans of pleasure not wanting to believe he was her mate now but the proof was there on her collarbone. He dug his nails into her hips moving faster into her cavern. She lost all thoughts as everything took over all as once, Tesla pushed into him flinging her head back as she came hard.

Cobra chuckled then pulled out of her and laid down on the bed. Her heart pounded in her chest. Cobra smiled at the sound. "Now it's your turn to ride me." He said in a demanding tone.

She willingly climbed on top of him allowing his still hard member to penetrate her again. *Why am I obeying so much.* she thought before the mating ritual took over again.

He gripped her hard and thrust up into her as she moved on him, getting frustrated that she wasn't going fast enough he threw her back down on the bed and pumped into her fiercely, gaining moans and screams as he neared his climax. By the time he was finally done with her, Tesla had scratches, bites and a few bruises strewn all over her body.

She was to weak to even move, he had fucked her a total of 6 times, not once being loving or gentle. But he still seemed to have some kind of love for her, because he would let her rest in between and caress her cheek as he watched her body relax again. Tesla now lay next him unable to sleep while he slept soundly.

The hotel was beautiful. Lyon laid her on the bed gently laying on top of Atlis kissing her gently. She closed her eyes pulling him into the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for access.

She opened allowing him to explore her mouth. She groaned into him thrusting her hips to his. She wanted him so badly, and she had only met him maybe two times before today.

He broke the kiss, trailing his soft lips down her neck. He lifted her tank top and kissed her navel, smiling up to her. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the corner of his lips curl on her pale skin. He kissed up her belly as he drove her top over her head, revealing a orange and yellow silky bra concealing her firm breasts.

He stopped to admire the mounds before him. He nuzzled his face in between them as his hands worked to get her shorts off. A soft moan left her throat as his finger glided over her wet panties.

*Hes so sensitive…* She thought smiling. He removed his cloak, throwing it to the side. Lyon was a master at taking clothes off fast, before she knew it he was down to nothing but his skivvies. She opened her eyes to see his dark eyes looking down on her.

*I'll never have to worry about how fast he can get us undressed for a quickie I guess.* She smiled at her thought. Her heart skipped a beat as a smirk jolted to his face. It raced faster as he pressed his lips to hers.

His hand rubbed the outside of the wet cotton between her legs as she bucked her hips to him. Her hand now working on his groin as well. "You're beautiful…" He purred into her ear, his cool breath cascading down her neck.

She never liked the cold, but this cold, she could get used too. He removed the pesky bra concealing his new toys, they bounced as she felt the freedom of having her bra removed.

Every woman knows thats the best feeling ever. His mouth clashed to her exposed breast, she groaned as he took her nipple into his mouth, massaging the sensitive skin with his tongue. He bit gently on her as she gasped with pleasure.

She growled as he removed his hand from her wet panties. He smiled and slid down her body, stopping at the hem of her under garments. She smiled down at him as his teeth grasped the cotton, pulling them down.

Once they were off Lyon made his way back up her body lightly nibbling at her legs and thighs. His cool breath cascading over her hot wet cavern making her shiver with anticipation. Atlis moaned feeling his mouth slide over her soft folds again making her shiver.

Lyon was loving the little shivers he was giving the sun beauty. He kissed her folds before moving up to her hips and stomach gaining a small sob from the very aroused girl.

Atlis felt the heat rising inside her and wanted relief. He pulled her breast into his mouth and sucked on the nipple then moved to the other making her buck up into him and grip his boxer.

Lyon smirked at this then crashed his lips to hers again tangling his tongue with hers. He teased her skimming his fingers over her wetness, "Lyon…" She breathed out after breaking the kiss. His eyes flicker to hers seeing want and need in them.

Atlis slipped his boxers off and grasped his shaft making him moan at the sudden heat. "Just fuck me already." her voice husky and a bit dark. He smiled down at her and rubbed her outer folds making her release his shaft.

Smirking Lyon pressed his mouth onto hers gaining a hot moan as he pulled his hand away from her core again. His cold wintery breath trailed down her neck as he kissed and nibbled at a soft spot he found on her neck.

Atlis bucked her hips again digging her nails into his back a bit. Lyon chuckled then granted her the pleasure she seeked sliding into her tight core.

He grunted at the feeling of her around him before slowly moving in and out of her. Atlis arched up into him gripping his shoulders, she wanted him to go faster but wasn't sure how to voice it.

For a while he went gently gaining frustrated moans each time he lightly hit her g-spot. "I'm not made of glass you know. And I know you're holding back." She whispered seeing the desire in his eyes.

Lyon didn't want to hurt her but found himself quickening his pace after that. He bit down on her soft spot again making her wrap her leg around his waist.

Pleased with the change he lifted her up into his lap and thrust up into her core. Atlis ' head fell back as she moved with him her climax approaching quickly. Lyon pulled her close to him and kissed her neck moving faster as he also grew close.

"Uhh… Atlis…." He was cut off by a fierce kiss from the sun girl. She rode out her orgasm then felt Lyon's seed fill her core, she dropped to the bed satisfied for the moment.

He fell next to her and stroked her hair lightly, "You're so enchanting." He said smiling. Atlis ginned at him then rolled on top of him, they weren't done quite yet. After a few more times and some different positions they fell asleep worn out from all the events of the past week and that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Mating Season - Chapter 10

Atlis woke up sore and hurt. Her leg was throbbing and stinging. She felt stronger though. *It must be over.* She stretched flinching at her aching muscles tensing all over her body. She rolled over and saw white hair laying in the bed with her. A light gasp left her mouth, she lifted the sheets to see her naked body. The thumping of her heart was so loud, she was surprised it didn't wake her bed mate.

She leaned over the man, making sure not to wake him, seeing a sunburst on his hand and bite marks surrounding it. She laid back and tried to recall the events of mating season. Then it hit her. She marked Lyon.

She slid out of the bed, wrapping herself in one of the plush robes provided by the hotel and started the coffee pot. Tesla broke theirs because she was impatient. Now it runs slower and the coffee is shit.

She jumped into the bathroom and started the shower, she could feel her loins aching for her sleeping mate. "I need to wash myself of this week and figure out what to do about marking someone I barely even know." She stripped herself of her robe and hopped into the shower.

The nice hot water drizzled on her sore body. Atlis sighed placing her head to the wall of the shower.

Thoughts of the week passed through her mind like wildfire. Gajeel tried to hand her to Laxus in exchange for Tesla. Laxus touched more of her than she felt was necessary. She had sex with Rogue… It was a cluster fuck of bad shit she needed to rinse away.

She sighed as she grabbed for the body wash.A voice that made her nether regions grow hotter with desire came from outside the curtain. "Care if I join you?" He asked as he stepped into the hot shower. "You like your showers hot..." He stated leaning over the sleepy girl, his manhood rubbing against her buttocks.

She lifted her head, her hand grabbing the back of his hair. She pulled him over her shoulder for a hot passionate kiss. She spun around, he pulled her closer as their tongues clashed for dominance.

Atlis submitted to him and placed her hands to his chest. Allowing one to drop down to his growing erection. She gently caressed his member gaining quiet groans from the ice mage. She began to lightly stroke it, his hand grabbing onto her rear.

She smiled, "Ready for round two." He returned the smile and pulled her close, connecting her lips to his. He tightly gripped her ass lifting her off the floor of the shower. Atlis wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders.

Lyon leaned into her pressing her body to the wall as he slid inside her wet cavern. She groaned a bit at the slight sing in her leg but ignored it and began moving with him.

After a while of soft kisses and slow moving Lyon pressed her hand above her head and slammed into harder. Atlis' head fell against the wall little moans of pleasure echoing in the shower. The hot water began to cool down as they continued there romp.

Lyon and Atlis came together this time, he lean against her breathing hard and smiling. *I could get use to this.* He thought then took her out into the bedroom to warm up after being in the cold water to long.

Atlis watched him get dressed admiring each and every muscle on his body. The ecstasy of there new connection began to wear off again and she found herself rushing to cover up.

*I don't even know him!* She yelled in her head as she pulled a simple green dress over her curves. Lyon wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck making her jump a bit. He sighed then stepped away from her.

"I guess you're feeling a bit awkward to.' He stated grinning at how red her face turned. They finished breakfast in silence staring at each other every now and then. "We will just have to make it work." Lyon said as they left for the guild hall.

Cobra woke to Tesla tossing and turning in her sleep, if what you could call what she was doing sleep. He leaned over his mate and watched her burrow her eyebrows and make some inaudible noise. He smiled down at her, he finally had her, no one was taking her away from him.

Not again. He kissed her cheek and trailed them down her body. She started to wake as he made his way to her still exposed core.

"You're awake?" He asked, his fingers fondling her most sensitive area. Tesla dropped her head back after looking up to see who was touching her. The mating ritual was an interesting thing. It didn't stop at just one time mating.

The marker was horny for almost a month, it was nature's way of trying to get dragons to have babies. Tesla shivered at the idea of having a baby with Cobra. She didn't want kids to begin with, especially with him.

She pulled away from him, attempting to leave the bed. She was slammed back down and held by strong hands. She squirmed under his muscular body but she was weak due to the new moon. Her swings were done, she didn't have the urge anymore.

But he still got her wet, and he knew it. His tongue slid over his fresh mark on her collarbone, making her jerk from the pain. "It looks good on you." He said staring down at the snake in between his teeth marks.

His hard shaft grazed the outside of her folds making her whimper. He laughed at her desire. "Again…? If that's what you want..." He plunged his mouth to hers. She submitted to his kiss and allowed his tongue in to her mouth.

His body rubbed against hers only making her need for him that much more. She bucked her hips to his as he pressed them back down.

"Tisk tisk Tesla…" He shook his head a sadistic smile on his face. "You know Im the dominant one. You'll do as I want. And I want you to stay still. Your hips move only when I move them." He stated firmly holding her hips to the soft mattress. She gave him a smug look,

"Just shut up and fuck me you asshole." She pulled him in again, as he pushed his hips to hers. Gliding in slowly making her writhe under him. Cobra wanted to show her he cared so he started out slow building on her frustration.

He smirked down at her when she bit his shoulder, "Impatient my sweet?" He taunted her gaining little sighs and moans. Tesla knew he liked to mess around a bit but her body wanted him so badly.

Finally Cobra pressed her hands to the bed and pumped into and out of her furiously. Her moans only getting louder as he moved. After changing pace again Cobra smirked down at the lovely moon slayer.

Trailing kisses along her chest as he move a bit slower taking deliberate little thrusts as deep as possible. Tesla moaned out again and again as her climax drew close, Cobra stopped for a moment making her eyes shoot open to stare at him.

"Not before me my dear." He growled slamming back into her hard riding out his orgasm as he came inside her. Tesla was right behind him and gripped his shoulder digging her nails in as she came.

Cobra kissed and nibbled at her skin as they rested, "We are mates for life." He murmured happily into her skin. Tesla really didn't like that thought, *I have to find a way out of this.* She thought cuddling up to him, the mating season had fucked everything up.

Atlis and Lyon made their way to the guild hall. They both felt almost dirty having had sex so many times with a stranger. Atlis only knew he was Gray's rival/friend and he liked Juvia. Though she had to admit he was a gorgeous man. Not a word was spoken as they trudged their way across town, people taking notice of the new mark on the ice mage.

Atlis blushed as people commented to each other. Everyone had stood idly by as the girls frantically raced around town for a week, fighting back the men. She glared at the people as she walked by, trying to hide her embarrassment.

They stepped foot in the guild hall to be welcomed by all of her guild mates. Gray and Erza made it back safe, he laughed at Lyon as he walked past his rival. "I can't believe she marked you." He fell to the floor after Atlis punched him in the face.

"That's my mate you're making fun of Gray." She scowled as she sat at the bar, *Did I just say that?* She asked her self raising an eyebrow. Lyon slid his hand around her waist taking the empty seat next to her. She jumped at his touch.

"Sorry, thought I'd try it to see how it feels." He shrugged. She smiled at him, "Its ok. We might as well get used to touching each other. Not like we are going to touch anyone else ever again." She frowned.

The idea of being with only one guy for the rest of her life was nauseating. Lyon was ridiculously good looking, but she wasn't sure she wanted a mate at all. Now, she had one, and worse yet, someone she had only met two maybe three times tops.

She learned more of her new mate during the walk. She learned that he was in Lamia Scale and used ice make magic like his rival Gray. She didn't really pay attention to much at the games, so she didn't even take notice of him there.

He placed his arm back around her waist, both mages turned red from everyone looking at them. "Wow… Awkward…" Natsu sang from the side of his mouth. Atlis glared at the fire mage as he backed away with a sweat drop on his forehead.

Laxus had his head on the hardwood sulking at his actions the past week. "Cheer up Laxus. Its not like anyone was seriously hurt. Or any of you guys marked us." She stopped remembering she hadn't seen Tesla since she ran from Gajeel.

She gulped thinking his gloomy attitude was because Gajeel marked her. "Did Gajeel…" He looked up shaking his head. "It was someone else. I didn't recognize his voice and wasn't about to go in and see who it was.

But I'm assuming because Sting was gunning for you… It wasn't him." He looked so depressed. Atlis' face turned white. She knew exactly who it was but she refused to believe it.

The whole guild listen to the conversation and as soon as Atlis' hand went to her mouth they knew it was bad. "Well if it wasn't Gajeel, or Sting, and it wasn't me, or Rogue… Then who…" Natsu stopped mid sentence finally realizing the remaining Slayer.

"No…." He shook his head. "COBRA?!" He screamed. A loud gasp filled the room, even Lyon was taken aback by the marker. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Hes gonna make her leave. I know he will.

He's a felon Laxus. She can't leave. I won't let her." She bawled leaning into Lyon's chest as he awkwardly stroked her hair gently. The master stepped forward, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"My granddaughter won't be going anywhere. We will find a way to keep her in Fairy Tail. I refuse to let her go back to a dark guild, regardless of who her mate is now." He stated.

Atlis and the others hatched a plan to get her to stay. It was a risky plan, but it was well worth the risks. Atlis nodded at the others as Cobra and Tesla walked into the guild hall, already fighting.

"Stop grabbing me Cobra! I'm your mate not your property." She demanded pulling her arm away from him. "You're my mate, that makes you my property." Laxus growled at this comment. "Don't even try it big boy." He stated, already knowing what Laxus had in mind for him.

"Your pretty little sister is coming with me. So say goodbye so I can get her out of this shit hole." The rest of the guild stood to protect the good name of Fairy Tail, Tesla jumped in front of Cobra, holding her arms out to protect him.

Much to her dislike she had to protect him, if something were to happen to him, she would be alone forever. And she couldn't imagine never ever getting laid again. "Regardless of how you feel about him, he is my mate, and I won't let you hurt him." His hand caressed the side of her cheek.

She batted it away "Don't touch me!" She screamed at her new mate. "Tesla i'll touch you all I want. Get used to it. Now hurry up and say you goodbyes. I'm tired of waiting." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. She looked back at him squinting her eyes.

"I will take as much time as I see fit for saying goodbye to my family you worthless toad!" She growled at the poison slayer. "I'm a felon Tes. If I get caught, you're coming with me. I wont be caged up without my mate." He was right in front of her now.


	11. Chapter 11

Mating Season - Chapter 11

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her chest to his, looking down at the luscious breast he had all to himself. "Plus, I'm not done mating yet." He smirked. Her loins started heating up again, She pushed him back smacking his hands.

"Don't touch me. And if you call me Tes again…" She scowled as she turned to go see the master. His hand darted to hers grabbing her. She pulled away from him, "Touch me again Cobra…" She glared something fierce at her annoying mate.

He was doing it on purpose. "Are they gonna be able to handle each other for the rest of their lives?" Lyon asked looking down at Atlis. "Ya, seems like they are already on the verge of killing each other." Gajeel added.

Atlis huffed. "They have always been like this. Its why she wouldn't let him mark her before. Hes always been so possessive and demanding of her.

He kept her away from me, her best friend, for weeks because he thought she was spending too much time with me… We lived together!" She was still mad about that.

He kept her at his place because Atlis was 'stealing her from him'. "This is nothing though. I've seen them have screaming matches." She shrugged. Gajeel and Lyon looked confused.

"Wait… They dated?" Gajeel asked cocking an eyebrow at his sister, looking back to the arguing couple. She nodded, "Yup. She didn't even break up with him, she just left. That was when we came here, to Fairy Tail." She sipped the soda that Mira had brought her.

Tesla smacked Cobra again and stomped to the master. As she looked at him tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't wanna leave.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the guard rushed into the guild hall and quickly grabbed Cobra, slapping magic nullifying cuffs around his wrists. Atlis held back Tesla knowing it's her nature now to protect him. Doranbolt was happy Atlis had called him. "Looks like my time here in Fairy Tail paid off." He said smugly glaring down at the poison slayer.

"My mate." Cobra nodded to the moon goddess. "My mate cant leave my side. We might go crazy and start killing people or something." Worry for her mate filled her heart and soul and she didn't even like him.

She tried to not care that he was being taken away, but she did and she hated it. Doranbolt looked back at the slayer in question as she stepped forward. Her head down she spoke, "That's me. I am his mate." Her voice sad and depressed.

Doranbolt walked to the young girl, and brushed her hair from her neck revealing his mark on her. "Ok miss. You'll come with us until we can make arrangements for you to have visitation with him." Cobra growled.

"No! I want her with me at all times. I can't have her waltzing around here with these pervs. Having them gawk all over her. Shes mine." He demanded glaring at all the men in the room. Atlis sneered at the poison dragon.

"She doesn't belong to you." Atlis took her place next to her best friend. Her arm swung around Tesla, a smile crept to the moon girls face. Doranbolt wasn't sure what to do. "Ill go." She sighed walking toward the door.

"Wait" Gajeel yelled running to the slayer. "I wont let you go without a hug." Tesla was confused. *Gajeel… Hugging…?* She thought before being pulled into his chest.

His eyes shifted to his sisters, then to Laxus. Both mages nodded. "This will only hurt a little." His teeth clenched onto the other side of her collarbone, his magic coursing through her skin.

She struggled to get away. She had a mate, and to have someone over ride them was against her instinct as a mate. Her hand grasped the back of his neck trying to pull his head away.

It was the new moon though, and she was significantly weaker. He clamped down harder, releasing more magic into her as she gasped for relief from the pain. His toned arms held her to him, she tried to push away but her arms were jelly.

Sting was disappointed he wasn't allowed to be the one to mark her. Atlis threw out the idea of Rogue or Sting due to the fact that they were in a different guild. And Natsu had his eye on Lucy. So, much to her dismay, Gajeel was her only option. Cobra yelled at the iron dragon. "Let her go! Shes MY mate! You cant have her! She belongs to me!" He was furious.

The guards held him down as he struggled to get to the man overriding his mark. Tesla squeaked at the pain his teeth were causing, blood ran down her chest as he bit harder to override it.

Atlis cringed as she saw the blood flow and the magic jolt through her as she fought for freedom. Gajeel released Tesla, looking down at his bite mark. Two small studs lie where his canines made their mark.

He smiled looking at the metal on her soft skin. She shot her hand to the studs, her eyes never leaving Gajeel's face. He looked up to connect his eyes to hers. The snake on her other side dispersed as the studs took their full form.

Atlis smiled at the success of the masters plan, the guards now fully arresting Cobra. He fought the guards all the way out the door screaming for his now former mate.

Tesla's eyes never left Gajeel's. She stared into his ruby orbs and lost all control. She grabbed his face and pressed it to hers, his lips were softer than she expected. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The whole guild watched as they saw the two start taking off clothing, right in the middle of the guild hall.

"Whoh whoh whoh…" Laxus jumped from his seat to pull his sister away from the iron slayer. Atlis holding Gajeel from following. "Lets get you two somewhere a little less… Public for that ok?" He stated putting his struggling sister down a few feet away. Atlis chuckled as Gajeel swiftly scooped her best friend up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hes like a caveman." She laughed watching the two exit the building. Laxus face palmed, shaking his head. Cool hands snaked around her waist, Lyon was smiling into her neck, leaving little kisses. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel?" He purred. A hot flush took over her face.

She was still quite embarrassed having a mate. But his touch made her most sensitive area tingle in ways she couldn't explain. Her knees bent to touch each other as he left more light kisses all over her neck. She turned, grabbing his hands, backing him out of the building.

"I'm not sure I can get used to this 'Always horny' thing. How Tesla does it for a week is beyond me." She mumbled as she left the others to go romp around with her sexy man. Juvia and Gray were a little blown away at the turn of events.

They never thought that Lyon would act the way he was acting now. They laughed at the thought, as Juvia begged Gray for affection.

Gajeel crossed the threshold of Tesla's house. Her door still shattered from his forceful entry earlier in the week. He chuckled at the shards of wood covering her floor as he set her down on her feet. "I really wanted to get to you didn't I?" His hands were working on her shirt as hers worked on his belt buckle.

He was ready to go now. He didn't have time to work through all of the clothes. "There's no door." She moaned between the kissing.

"Who cares." He pulled her in still working on her shirt. He grunted as he tried to push the buttons through the holes, slowly showing her ample breasts. As soon as he saw those he growled tearing it off of her.

"Im done being patient with your clothes." He slammed his mouth to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. She obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck. They fell to the couch, his shirt ripped off and thrown to the floor.

The clasp to her bra was a pain. "If you rip my bra I will end you!" Her voice stern and serious. She reached back unclasping her bra to free the breast Gajeel desired so desperately. He didn't hesitate to take her nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin.

His other hand gently massaging the other. She moaned as he bit, stopping her from removing his pants, forcing her to arch into him. He smiled into her, moving to the other breast.

Using his now free hand to aid in the removal of his pants. He lifted the flowing black shirt she wore, ripping away the panties that lie beneath. His hand glided over her wet core gaining him a few soft whimpers. He kissed her again, his fingers teasing her entrance.

"Gajeel..." She moaned as his kisses trailed down her jaw and neck. He stopped at her collarbone, remembering how she reacted before.

He licked the spot that caused her such arousal. She growled, his hand still teasing down below. "Gajeel… please…" She begged. His lips curled hearing her beg for him. It was like music to his ears; her moans, her need, all for him now.

He slipped his boxers off, his erection glided across her wetness. Tesla scraped her nails over his back gaining a growl before he plunged into her hot core.

"God, you're tight." He exclaimed gripping her hips for leverage. Tesla moaned feeling his full length inside her, it was bigger than Cobra's, she liked that fact. Teeth grazed her collarbone sending waves of pleasure through her.

Gajeel waited for her to adjust to his size before moving again. He started out slow and deliberate, but began to build gaining soft moans from the moon goddess.

She gripped him wrapping her legs around his waist driving him deeper into her cavern. Gajeel growled again then bit down hard on her shoulder making her yelp but then moan as he hit her g-spot.

He lifted them off the couch a bit so she was now vertical rocking into his thrusts. Tesla's head fell back in pleasure as he slammed into her over and over. "Tes…" Atlis' nickname rolled off his tongue like hot liquid. It sounded so sexy coming from him this way.

Gajeel was about to burst gripping her hard pulling her head back to bite at her neck again as he came into her. Tesla also came falling against his muscular body breathing hard, still inside her he stood and walked to the bedroom his cock slowly getting hard again.

He pinned her to the wall sliding his tongue over her collarbone again and again. She moaned and pressed into him bucking her hips a little for friction.

Gajeel smirked then removed himself from her tossing her lightly to the bed climbing on top of her only to roll her over bending down to bite at her neck again, his cock grazing her core as he did.

Tesla pushed back into him pulling his hair to kiss his lips hard. Gajeel pulled away sliding his hand down her body, a light smack to her ass made her giggle. She wiggled her ass at him looking back to see a huge grin on his face.

"Damn you're hot!" He growled grabbing her hips and slamming into her wanting pussy. She let out a loud moan pushing back into him as he repeated the movement. Pushing deep into her he leaned forward and licked her ear, making her groan at the pleasure it gave her.

"Purr for me, my little sex kitten." He huffed out in a sexy tone pulling her hair to raise her head to bite her collarbone again. Tesla moaned feeling him hit her g-spot her back hitting his chest.

Gajeel reached around grasping her left breast while he gripped her hipbone with his other, thrusting up into her harder. She threw her arm back, grasping the back of his head.

Her other hand holding his hip. Tesla pressed into him rocking with each thrust to maximize the pleasure for both of them. Soft moans came from her while growls and grunts came from him.

Gajeel pulled her hair harder forcing her head as far back a possible to bite her sensitive spot gaining a loud moan. He pushed her back down to the bed and slammed into her harder digging into her hips as he moved.

Reaching his second climax he flipped her over pinning one leg over her head moving faster. Tesla scratched him hard growling his name as she came. Gajeel felt her wall tighten on him and let loose again coming hard inside her.

He rolled off her and panted a little grinning, he never had a girl like it like he did. so it was nice to go all out for once. Tesla gasped for air as her body relaxed and her heart began to slow in pace.

*Shit he wasn't kidding about being good in bed.* She acknowledged in her head feeling satisfied, not many men could give her that feeling. She always wanted a little more at the end but not with Gajeel.

Well she would want more but currently she felt great about what just happened and was even a little happy that he was the one to override Cobra.


	12. Chapter 12

Mating Season - Chapter 12

~2 weeks later~

Atlis and Lyon had moved into a house that was right in between the two guilds. They shared a bedroom, but had a spare just in case. They wanted to almost be like roommates for a while.

Whenever one of them had the need or desire to mate that's when they would share a room, otherwise they would sleep in different beds. Atlis suggested they try acting like more of a couple.

"This isn't just dating Lyon. We are practically married. But with this there's no divorce or breaking up. And neither of us can cheat, we will just get turned off by the touch of someone else.

We are dragon married. Its worse than being legally married. There's no way out of this." She wasn't trying to sound mean, but she was sure she came of as such.

"I'm sorry Lyon. I know you didn't ask for this but…" He pulled her in for a light kiss. Her eyes widened before she relaxed into the embrace. He pulled away holding her hips loosely.

"I didn't ask for we must make the best of it." He smiled planting a sweet peck on her forehead. They decided to try being a real couple. Atlis was happy to sleep next to her mate that night, without needing sex to do it.

She still felt awkward with him though. There was so much she didn't know about him. He surprised her with a date. He brought her to a nice fancy restaurant.

She was thrilled to see he had a very romantic side. Atlis enjoyed romance novels from time to time. She read of all the books, people falling in love at first sight, taking long romantic walks on the beach.

She dreamt that one day she would have a man that would treat her like a princess. She thought to herself as she looked into his dreamy eyes. *Maybe I have the man I've been dreaming of all this time right in front of me.* She smiled thinking she may have the perfect man.

They talked over hours getting to know each other better. Atlis left the restaurant feeling better of her relationship.

Sex was still awkward for her though. He was still a bit of a stranger to her. She talked to Gray a bit about him, but he didn't have many nice things to say. You could tell he had respect for his rival though. Atlis could sense a bit of jealousy as well.

Gray had a hard time looking Atlis in her eyes when she was wearing a low cut shirt. Drool dripped from his mouth as she spoke to him. "Gray?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face, her breasts shaking making him draw to them more.

She followed his eyes to her chest. "Are you kidding me?" She yelled smacking him on the side of the head. Lyon's ears perked hearing Atlis' voice. He rushed to her side, "What is it?" He asked turning a light pink, still uncomfortable with being her mate.

"Gray is checking out my boobs." She stated. Juvia ran over to him hearing the comment, yelling at him as Lyon did the same. She smirked and sauntered off swaying her hips just to tease him further.

Tesla sat at the bar getting heat again from Laxus. "Ha ha ha ha… Look at that." He said sweeping her hair to see the mark on her collar bone. "My baby sister is all grown up. And marked. I'm so proud of you." He said pinching her cheeks as she glared at him.

She had been dealing with this for weeks now. Laxus thought it was hilarious that she was marked by one of the only dragon slayers she fought with constantly.

"Well I get laid… All the time. Your sweet innocent baby sister is getting some more than you now." She squinted her eyes and gave him a smug grin. "But I can fuck whoever I want." He laughed taking a sip of his beer. She snorted, "Well Gajeel is better in bed than I expected.

Im not really disappointed." She hated that was true, and really hated saying it to her brother of all people. She turned a hue of red after finishing the embarrassing sentence. "Didn't need to hear that much." He shook his head a disgusted grimace sweeping his face.

"Want details." Gajeel stepped behind her grabbing her chest. "Hands off perv!" She swatted his hands from her chest. "Hey those are practically mine." His hands jolted back to her breasts, gripping them tight.

"Fuck you." She again smacked his hands. Pulling her close in, he whispered in her ear "That's what I have you for." He threw her over his shoulder and marched out the door. Laxus shivered, "That guy is basically my brother in-law now." He said to himself again shivering at the thought.

Atlis sat next to him. "Where's the mate?" He mumbled. He still wanted her. Now that she was off limits, he wanted her even more. "Hes on a job." We need to get a coffee pot. Tesla broke the one I was gonna take in a fight with Gajeel." She plopped her face to the bar and sighed.

"I barely know him and I miss him already." She said to no one in particular.

"That's what being a mate is Atlis. You have uncontrollable feelings for them. Look at Tes and Gajeel. Just a few weeks ago they were duking it out. And now they are fucking like rabbits." He shivered again, that's his sister he was fucking.

"Ya. I'm not to fond of it either. But would you rather it been Rogue or Sting?" She stated matter of factly. He grunted and finished his beer before leaving. Atlis sat at the bar thinking of her silver haired fox.

His sexy toned body, his dark gorgeous eyes. She could feel the fire burning inside her for him. She needed him to get home quick. *Why did it have to be a stranger? Why not someone I knew at least…* She thought slamming her head to the bar again.

A few days later, the guild threw a party to celebrate Tesla and Gajeel, and Atlis and Lyon. Neither couples knew of the party until they walked into the guild hall. Atlis and Lyon were shocked and amused by the celebration in their honor, while Tesla and Gajeel argued over who made the most money that month.

"I wear the pants Gajeel. Im stronger and I made more last month." Tesla growled glaring at her mate. "You're Stronger?" He laughed at her accusation.

She pushed him outside and the fight was on. She hit him hard with a moon dragon iron fist knocking him to the ground. "I win we have sex in the broom closet." He suggested. "Ok… I win you admit that Natsu is better than you." Everyone gasped at her half of the deal. Gajeel would never admit something like that. "Deal." He grinned. "Iron shadow mode!" He was serious now.

Tesla smirked as she flicked her fingers, covering him with moon drip. He wiped at his skin, desperately trying to get the acid like substance off of him. She lifted him in the air, removing the gravity from the small area around him, then nailing him with a moon dragon wing attack.

He rose, stumbling a bit. "Gihihihi… that all you got my little sex kitten?" He swung his arm at her, hitting her with iron, and engulfing her with shadows. She fell, but she wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

"Moon dragon roar!" He dodged the attack, turning his arm into an Iron hammer and slamming down on her. She was out. He scooped her up as she grunted from the pain. He walked into the guild hall and back to the closet, slamming the door shut with his foot.

Atlis and Lyon looked at each other thinking the same thing. *They stole our idea. We were gonna use that closet later.* Neither one of them wanted to use it after those two nut bags had been in there.

Atlis heard stories of how crazy they would get. The last thing she needed was to touch something with some kind of foreign fluid on it and have to cut her hand off and burn it. Lyon had just gotten back from his job.

He brought her flowers and a stuffed bear he got from the little girl he helped. He said she asked about the sun on his hand, and how he got it. "I told her 'this is my wedding ring. My wife gave it to me. She is a sun mage.'

The girl lit up after i told her that. She loved being in the sun. So she gave me that bear." He described the job to the other mages around him. He could tell that Atlis was in need of some release. They didn't have time to fix her 'problem' before they left for the guild hall. The master called on the four of them and said it was urgent.

Gajeel and Tesla walked out of the broom closet. Everyone hoot and hollered at the two of them. Gajeel got her as loud as he could even though she was trying to hold back. He smiled and she blushed.

Laxus glared at the iron man, "I didn't need to hear any of that you sick freak." He scowled before walking to the thunder legion. "Atlis." Tesla sat next to her. She turned her head to look at Lyon.

"Leave." Tesla demanded. chills ran up his spine as he scurried off to talk to Gray and Juvia. "I cant do this much longer. Its only been two weeks and I feel like my Vagina is gonna fall off…. Atlis its gonna fall off…" She slammed her forehead to the table.

"Your Vagina can't fall off you freak. P.S. What the fuck kind of sex are you two having? That was some crazy kinky noises coming from that closet." She made gagging sounds and grinned at her friend.

"Ah ha ha ha… very funny." She joked. "Seriously though. Its gonna fall off." She repeated looking down at her groin. "Again Tesla. Your vagina can't fall off. That's what mating is, hes gonna want you for about a month.

Hes probably never not gonna be… ugh can't believe I'm about to say this about my brother… horny until its out of his system." She wrinkled her nose, her face looking as if she smelt something disgusting. "Ugh…." She groaned as Lyon made his way back over to her.

He whispered something into her ear thinking Tesla couldn't hear it. "Gonna get yourself some too?" Tesla smiled big at the ice wizard. He blushed a deep red before grabbing Atlis' hand, dragging her to the room he had found.

Later in the night Atlis had returned. Her demeanor a bit brighter than before. "Ok so I have an idea." She slid next to Tesla whom was talking to Gray. "You can have strange swings right. I remember a few years back you had a swing right in the middle of a moon cycle." Tesla nodded remembering that one well.

That was the week she met Cobra. "Well what if you 'had an unusual swing'?" She winked at her bestie. Tesla's face went from exhausted to devious fast. "He he… What you got in mind." An evil grin played on her lips. Atlis divulged her plan to Gajeel's mate. She was so proud of her evil scheme. Everyone passed out drunk at the guild. Tesla and Atlis were the only sober ones.

It was strange to see Tesla sober at a party, let alone every day. The smell of alcohol made her gag now. Atlis said it could be a side effect of the mark. The girls dragged their significant others home. Atlis giving Tesla a wink to remind her of the 'swing' she was going to have.


	13. Chapter 13

Mating Season - Chapter 13

The next morning Atlis swung her legs from the bed and planted them firmly on the floor. She look over her shoulder after a large yawn to see Lyon on his stomach, nearly naked. It was way too hard for her to get him into proper pajamas, and its not like she has never seen him nude anyways.

She smiled, *Last night was fun.* She thought as she skipped to the kitchen to start breakfast and make coffee in her brand new coffee pot.

Lyon took the money he earned from the job and bought it on his way home. She smiled breathing in the beautiful fragrance of freshly brewed coffee. The bacon sizzled and the aroma filled the room.

She flipped the pancakes and whisked the eggs. Lyon woke up to the most enticing smell. This was the first time she had a chance to make him a meal. Atlis was the best cook. Tesla missed her coming over in the morning and cooking breakfast. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"Smells great." He said pressing his lips to her neck again before releasing her and sitting down at the table. Things were going great with them now. She still felt a bit awkward, but that would pass.

They both accepted that they were going to be spending a very very long time with one another, and neither could do anything about it. Atlis set the food on the table for him, he smiled at her picking his fork up taking in the amazing smell.

Lyon's sense of smell had increased after getting marked. His hearing and sight had gotten keener as well. Atlis bent over to grab the orange juice, Lyon's eyes locked to her plump rump.

He stopped dead in his tracks, a piece of bacon half way to his mouth. He could feel the heat in his pants as she shuffled shaking her backside. His eyes grew as she rose and turned around to look at the drooling ice mage.

His eyes were fixated on her bouncing bosoms now. He couldn't help it. It was hot out that day and she was glowing like a hot fire. Her head tilted, a look of confusing on her face. "Lyon?" She asked.

He shook his head and placed the bacon in his mouth smiling at her brightly. She shook her head smirking, knowing what he was staring at. She poured the glass of orange juice, the smile she had hadn't left her face.

*Hes so cute…* She thought handing him the glass. The morning went well. He flung her over his shoulder after breakfast storming to the bedroom. Atlis shrieked at his sudden action, but soon laughed as he slammed her on the bed, his lips crashing to hers.

After their morning quickie, they left to their respective guilds. Atlis kissed his cheek and waved goodbye. She was growing fond of the man. She never thought that someone like Lyon would be such a great fit for her.

The doors of the guild hall flew open as Atlis skipped to the bar taking a seat next to her best friend Tesla. "Hows things going with my brother? You gonna do it?" She asked smiling down at the sulking slayer. "Yup." She responded.

Atlis chuckled ruffling her hair. Gajeel strode over to his mate. "Broom closet, now." He said before trying to walk away. "I'm not into that right now." She huffed out.

Gajeel turned around, a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? You're always down for sex… What's wrong?" He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. Atlis chuckled, "She has random swings you know.

They don't happen often but its an unusual swing right in the middle of a moon cycle… Like right now." She looked at Tesla. The moonslayer huffed before plopping her face to the bar. Gajeel was still confused.

"So?" He asked wondering what she meant. "So… Shes going through a swing Gajeel. Maybe its that she doesn't want sex?" Tesla put her finger to her nose, implying she was right on the nose.

Gajeel shook his head "No no no no… You can't not want sex!" He was shaking her. Her energy was gone, she barely made it into the guild hall that morning. Tesla used all of her energy to bat away his hands.

"Stop…" She mumbled out before sitting back down, her face colliding with the wood of the bar again. With giant eyes and confusion on his face he walked away back to Lily.

Atlis smirked seeing her plan was working. Gajeel was squirming in his seat. She giggled looking at Tesla trying not to smile. She had to keep up the image of being abstinent for the rest of the week. I

t was gonna be hard for her, Tesla had quite an active sex drive, but he was getting to be too much for her. He wanted her all the time, and as soon as he made his need known to her, it was like something inside her switched on and she was ready to go.

Lyon walked into Fairy Tail holding a bill for a job. "I need a female mage to come with me. Care to join me?" He asked Atlis hoping to spend time getting to know her. She blushed and nodded her head looking at the job. "This is a month long job?" She said shocked.

"I know but the pay is really good and we could use it to update the house. I know you wanted to get new floors in the living room, and the bathtub is too small to… well, for more than one person." He wagged his eyebrows grinning at her.

Her face turned 50 shades of red as she saw Tesla smile. "Bathtub sex huh?" Tesla smirked. She could feel her need for Gajeel already burning in her loins, but she had to resist the urge. *Suppress..* She said to herself closing her eyes.

"You'll do fine not having sex with my brother without me right?" Atlis asked smiling, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Tesla nodded slowly as Atlis got up to leave with her mate. Gajeel came back over to her, "Please Tesla…." He begged as she waved him away. He growled before stomping away. He caught her snicker but chose to ignore it.

That night, Tesla crawled into bed next to Gajeel. He fixed the door after destroying it during mating season. Since Atlis left, Tesla removed the adjoining door between the two homes and remodeled a bit on her old side of the cabin. She was going to gut the kitchen and turn it into another bedroom.

She put a claw-foot tub in the bathroom, and redid the flooring to match the flooring in hers. The paint color changed from green to blue and white, and the bedroom closet was rearranged so that it matched hers.

Gajeel snaked his hands across her waist pushing himself into her groin pressed against hers. Not a noise came from him. Tesla smiled at her mates intimate action. She could feel his mouth curl into the skin in her back. She backed into him nuzzling into her pillow.

*Wow. Maybe this could work out. I kinda like this side of him.* She thought placing her hand over his, entwining her fingers with his. His mouth moved to the spot behind her ear, kissing her lightly.

She gripped his fingers tighter. He grunted, pushing into her more. She opened her eyes as his hands slid to her breasts. *Are you kidding me?* She asked herself slapping his hands away. He grunted "Come on!" He turned over in the bed, his back facing hers. She smirked at this.

*He he… A whole week of doing this will be fun.* She thought as she drifted into a deep sleep. Tesla woke up the next morning, started the coffee, and jumped into the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth.

As she finished Gajeel stepped into the room he smiled at her reflection in the mirror before wrapping his arms around her, making her sway back and forth. His eyes closed, his lips grazed her neck.

She smiled again, her eyes closing. He took in her scent, "Your scent is changing." He admitted, nuzzling into her neck. She felt a smile creep to her lips.

His hands glided down her stomach and slowly slid down her shorts. Her eyes bolted open, she slouched grabbing his hands and tossing them to her side. She stormed off mumbling something of how he was a selfish prick.


	14. Chapter 14

Mating Season - Chapter 14

~2 months later~

Atlis and Lyon had returned a few weeks before. The awkwardness of the forced relationship was slowly dispersing as the two got to know each other. Atlis loved how he was so sensitive to her needs, and Lyon loved how she was so strong, but so sweet and innocent. She was a crazy girl in bed though, She could go for hours if she wanted too. He liked that.

They were becoming quite a power couple in both guilds. They were admired for making their relationship even being in different guilds, and having barely known each other when she accidentally marked him. Jura patted Lyon on the back, "I'm proud of you Lyon." He praised the ice make wizard.

"Under such extreme circumstances, you have made it work so well. Atlis is a powerful and beautiful woman. You are quite lucky." He continued glancing at the slayer on the other side of the Lamia Scale guild.

They were visiting there before going home. Atlis was aching to get him, but didn't want to keep Lyon from his guild mates. She had a lot of respect for her man, he cared as much for his guild mate as she does for hers.

He grinned over at her as she looked back to the two men talking. "Ready to go?" She asked twisting her body. "Yes, let me say goodbye." She smiled at him "Ill be outside, the sun is nice today." She sauntered out the doors to absorb some sun rays.

She laid in the grass. The soft blades of green brushed her back. The sun beamed down on her soft pale skin as she rested on the ground. Wind brushed her hair into her face, a hand moved the stray locks.

Her eyes slowly opened to be met with black ones. "Ready?" He asked holding his hand to her. She grasped it and jumped up. They walked home, she held his hand, holding his bicep with the other.

At Fairy Tail, Gajeel and Tesla walked in to the guild hall arguing again. This was a constant thing. "I told you, I wanted a Navy blue. That was a Cobalt blue." She sneered. He was going to be painting the walls.

She wanted one color and Gajeel, being a man, got the wrong color. "Blue is Blue. Can't you just be happy that I'm painting anyways. That's not really my specialty.

Ask me to fight someone or something and I can do that." He rolled his eyes, "Gajeel…" She glared at him. She was now getting control over her need to jump his bones. He hated it, he liked being able to get sex on command.

"Fine… I'll return the paint and get the color you want." He dropped his shoulders, admitting defeat. "Thank you." She was proud of her victory over the big bad 'Black Steel' Gajeel.

Atlis walked into the guild hall and Tesla ran to her, she had never been happier to see her friend. "Atlis!" She attacked the sun woman knocking her to the floor, the floor boards splintering as they hit. "Hey Tes." She was excited to see how Tesla and Gajeel were getting along.

"You smell different." She noticed as they got up. "Can you tell your brother there's a difference between Cobalt blue and Navy blue." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"There's a difference." She giggled. "I'll go with him to make sure he gets the right color. Still remodeling?" She asked grinning at her former roommate. "Yup and your brother is messing it up." She glared back at Gajeel. He huffed and walked away, back to Lily.

Atlis and Gajeel were in the store trying to find the right color after they returned the wrong color. "See this Gajeel, this is Cerulean blue, and this is indigo." She stated lifting the colors to poke fun at her brothers lack of knowledge on paint color. "Ugh…" He grunted. "And this Gajeel, this is sky blue. Its a light blue. And this over here is Mediterranean blue."

"Alright alright alright… I get it ok. Can we just get the color we need and get out of here?" She giggled, grabbing a few of the color they needed. "Geez, do we need that many?" He asked as she grabbed 10 cans. "This will do for now." She said handing him can after can.

"For now?" He asked wondering how many they were gonna need. Atlis smirked as they checked out. "So how are things going with… You know?" He asked nudging her arm.

"Good I guess." She stated coyly. He looked down at his sister, "Things getting a bit 'crazy' in bed huh?" She blushed having her brother ask her a question like that, it was more embarrassing than she expected. "Well…" She responded.

"Our sex life has been… well lacking." She flushed darker, not wanting to have this conversation with him right now. But Tesla went on a job to get some extra cash and she would be gone all day.

He smiled, he would never admit that he was happy that she wasn't getting any. "Well Tes and I have been fucking like rabbits." He exclaimed, everyone around looking at the iron man. She slouched embarrassed of his loud comment.

She looked to the person next to her in line. "I'm not Tes." She said smiling. "How long has it been?" He asked, curious as to why she was able to resist when he had such a hard time the first month.

"Well… I'd say…" She put her finger to her chin to think. "2 months." Her body shivered thinking of the last time they had sex. It was great, but for some reason she wasn't in the mood as of late. "WOW!" He exclaimed his eyes bulging out of his head. "2 months!?" She shot her hand to his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Gajeel!" She scowled. The cashier stared at them sheepishly, her hand extended for payment. Atlis nodded to her hand looking at Gajeel. He paid the lady and grabbed all the buckets of paint and walked home.

That night, the two couples went on a double date. It went well, the mages sat talking after the meal. "Tesla smells different now. Did Lyon start to change after you marked him?" Gajeel asked. "Nope." She replied thinking of what to do to get her laid tonight.

Atlis and Lyon sat next to each other, she was going to try to get some sex or anything from him tonight, it had been too long. Gajeel and Tesla sat on the other side of the table, his hand grazed up her skirt.

She batted his hand away, but it shot right back, a grin sprung to his face as he wagged his eyebrows. She couldn't help but smile. Atlis knew what he was doing under the table and wanted to try that with her man.

She slid her hand to his thigh. He jerked not expecting the touch. His eyes looked to hers, they were full of lust and passion. Her hand heated up as she rubbed his thigh. She looked to Tesla, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Atlis hand slid to the hem of his pants. It slid down into his boxers and lightly grasped his shaft. He grunted, and pushed into her touch. She gently stroked gaining a soft groan from him. She smiled at her success, maybe she would get laid if she kept this up.

Her hand moved a bit faster, his hands gripped the table. Tesla was holding back moans, Gajeel smiled into her neck kissing and biting at her softly. Lyon grabbed her hand, "Lets finish this at home." He moaned, pulling her up from the table. Tesla collapsed to the table as she climaxed.

Gajeel grinned, "Wanna finish this back at the house?" He asked into her flushed skin. She panted trying to find the words, but only came up with a head nod. He slammed the money on the table and threw the panting woman over his shoulder and rushed home to take care of his moon goddess.

The next day, Atlis sat next to Tesla in the guild hall. Gajeel was looking for a new job to go on.


	15. Chapter 15

Mating Season - Chapter 15

Tesla was hounding him to get new work, they hadn't taken a job in a while. "So… Get some last night?" She smirked at her friend. Atlis face turned a light pink as she nodded her head. "It was just as awesome as the first time." She melted into her seat.

"Ya. I got me some." Tesla said looking at the sexy iron man she had taken for a ride the night before. Gajeel sat down in front of her, "Nothing." He slammed his head to the table.

Tesla growled and stood to go look for herself. Gajeel was probably just being lazy. "Atlis." He said raising his head. "You have noticed Tesla's scent changed right?" She nodded yes waiting to hear what he thought about it. "Can you try to figure out what it is that made it change.

Metalicana, my foster father, he never said anything about the women changing scents after getting marked." He sounded concerned. "I'll get Levy." She said standing to go find the script mage. Atlis ran to Levy, sitting at a table with her team, reading a book. "Levy!" Atlis yelled smiling.

Levy lifted her head and grinned at her friend. "What's up?" She asked removing her glasses. "I need your help." Atlis and Levy sat going through book after book. Looking for a scent change in females.

Atlis jaw dropped to the floor. She found what she was looking for. Her eyes bulged and tears filled her eyes. Levy looked at the sun girl, confusion sweeping her face. "What is it? Did you find it?" She asked trying to look over to the book in Atlis hand.

Atlis slapped her hand to her mouth. Levy could see the corners of her mouth curl as she covered her mouth. Tesla sat beside Atlis leaning her face on her hand. "What cha doin?" She asked curiously.

Atlis looked over at her friend and down to her stomach. The tears trickling down her face now. "I figured it out Tes. Why your scent changed." Atlis was holding back her tears. Her hand lightly touched her stomach showing her a big smile.

Tesla turned white. "No…." She gasped shaking her head. "NO!" She screamed again. Atlis hugged her tight as she panicked about this new change in her life. Tesla and Gajeel headed to the upper level of the guild to talk.

"Atlis figured it out. Why my scent changed." She said looking at the floor. "Heh.. What is it? Should I be worried? Is someone hanging around you, cause i smell Strawberries." She shook her head, tears falling to the guild floor.

"Its not that…." She sniffled. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled under her breath. He shook his head, thinking he misunderstood his dragon wife. "Say again?" He asked wanting to make sure he heard right. "I'm Preg…." He shushed her.

"Shut up and lets finish this conversation at the top of the stairs. Tesla grinned lightly punching him on the shoulder. "You shut up." She smiled. He laughed and walked down stairs to share the news.

Atlis went home to see the house had flowers and candles lit and scattered all over. Rose petals lead her to the bedroom. She followed the trail of petals to see Lyon stunningly dressed in a suit and tie. He was on his knee, a small box in his hand.

"Atlis." He said, looking her deep in her green eyes. She gasped, the tears were back. "I want to take this farther with you. I realize that we have only been together for a short while, but I want to get married. Legally married that is.

So Atlis, Will you marry me?" She dropped down in front of him on her knees, tears flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand and smiled at his beautiful mate. "Of course." She wept.

He grabbed her hand and slid the sparkling diamond on her finger. The next few months went without a hitch. Atlis and Lyon got married in their front yard, both guilds showed up to celebrate.

Tesla was almost ready to pop. She was glaring at Gajeel the whole time. She wished he would just asked her to legally marry him, but he was too dense to catch what she was throwing. A few weeks later, Tesla gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Tesla wasn't expecting Gajeel to be so active in their child's life, but after seeing what hell Tesla went through giving birth, he was more active than she ever thought possible.

Atlis and Lyon were named godparents to the baby girl. Atlis always wanted to have her over night, silently hinting to Lyon she wanted one of her own. Lyon was thrilled to have a goddaughter to care for. It prepared him for when he might have one with Atlis.

~2 years later~

"Ichigo!" Tesla yelled grabbing at the hyper child running around her feet. "Get over here! Gajeel, calm your child down." He walked to his baby girl whisking her off her feet. "Daddy!" She yelled as he flopped her over his shoulder.

Ichigo was 3 years old now, Atlis and Lyon haven't had any children yet, Atlis was still trying to convince Lyon that they needed to have one.

They would always take Ichigo while Tesla and Gajeel went on jobs so she could get Lyon to know what he was missing out on. Atlis stood next to Tesla smiling at her god daughter. "Shes just so cute." She was in the need of having one of her own.

Lyon came from behind and wrapped his arms around Atlis kissing her neck. She smiled and leaned her head on his.

Lyon whispered in her ear and her smile widened. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. "Where they going?" Gajeel had Ichigo under his arm as if she was a sack of potatoes. She was struggling, kicking and flailing. She loved playing with her daddy.

"To make a baby." Tesla smiled watching the two run back home. Gajeel put his precious baby girl down, kissing the top of her head, patting her on the back to go play with Uncle Laxus.

Laxus loved playing with Ichigo. He was teaching her thunder magic. He demanded that Ichigo learn thunder magic, cause she is a Dreyar, and 'Dreyar's are thunder mages'. Gajeel had proposed to Tesla shortly after Ichigo was born, but they hadn't gotten married yet.

"Maybe we should think of another one." He said grabbing her by the waist looking back and forth between the two girls that made his world go round. She grinned, "I don't know about that, but we can practice." She wagged her eyebrows pulling him close to her by his ass.

A few years later Atlis and Tesla stood on the porch of the cabin laughing at their two girls playing together. Ichigo loved having a friend to play with even though they were 3 years apart.

She was 6 years old now, had Gajeel's dark hair and Tesla's soft blue eyes. She was born with Nebula Dragon Slaying Magic and also had Thunder magic due to Laxus' teachings. But can't really use the Thunder magic to well at all.

Fuyumi was 3 years old now and had Lyon's beautiful silver hair and Atlis' bold green eyes. The two girls were just like Tesla and Atlis, no one could separate them without a fight. Fuyumi was born a Water Dragon slayer, with the ability to use Ice and Steam magic as well.

"They are gonna be hell raisers when they are older." Tesla stated grinning at the thought. "Heart-breakers too." Atlis chuckled looking at the two beautiful girls as they ran around like crazy in the yard.

"Fuyumi what did I tell you about freezing things…." Atlis trailed off walking over to her child. "Use both hands…" The little one said giving her a sad face. "Exactly, have you been practicing with Daddy?" She asked kneeling down. "I watch a lot." Fuyumi admitted kicking dirt with her foot.

Both girls were already quite strong with their magic and were quick learners as well. Gray and Natsu always fought over who would teach Fuyumi more things, but Juvia was the one that really liked teaching the young water dragon.

"Juvias….!" Fuyumi yelled running to the water woman as she walked up with Gray, Lyon, Gajeel, and Laxus.

Atlis shook her head at her child's use of an added s to the mages name. "Auntie Atlis, spar with me." Ichigo said punching her in the leg. She chuckled then looked over at Tesla who was laughing her ass off at the fact that her daughter began to act more and more like Laxus.

They all never would have imagined this is where they would be 7 years ago. But neither Tesla nor Atlis would take it back now. Life was great with their new families.


End file.
